


讓血盡枯（Bleed Me Out）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John Whump, M/M, Magical Realism, Soul Bond, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文翻譯至作者antietamfalls的《Bleed Me Out》<br/>Sherlock不是正常人類，John發現時並不怎麼驚訝，他的吸血鬼行為也沒構成什麼問題，甚至兩人的關係越加緊密，直到John的血液傳達了致命的披露，他們的生活將危急失控。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 頓悟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bleed Me Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696571) by [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/pseuds/antietamfalls). 



　　吸血鬼的存在首次進入主流意識，是在第二次大戰期間。一位年少的陸軍列兵，在諾曼第戰役之後，骯髒狼狽、渾身是血，媒體拍到他咬著死去戰友的脖子，原來列兵是個吸血鬼，在死於自己的重傷以前，他選擇盡可能將他的戰友們處理掉，也不願讓他們遺棄在沙場上等死。  
  
　　盟國的宣傳新聞讚揚這種行動，是種非過失的英勇、展現同情心的楷模，往後好一陣子的輿論，幾乎都是歡迎吸血鬼存在於他們當中的理念。如果存在著一種生物，可以將他們飽受戰爭創傷之苦的孩子從死亡中解救出來，這又有什麼不好呢？聯軍部隊中的一些吸血鬼都已公開表明身份，當然很快地，他們被視為寶貴的族群和英雄。吸血鬼擁有敏捷的反應能力、強大的力量，以及比一般人更敏銳的感官。不久後，一支純吸血鬼軍隊被派到歐洲，投入最危險的戰爭。  
  
　　戰勝的消息在歐洲和太平洋地區宣布之後，公眾的情緒迅速惡化，吸血鬼戰爭結束後回國，卻被傳統主義組織公然嘲笑是異形和變異人種，吸血鬼避之唯恐不及，並開始因為恐懼而進行屠殺，他們會大肆吞噬或誘騙無辜。  
  
　　數百傳的神話與現實的偏見激烈抵觸，原本平靜的城市街道被示威和暴動擁塞得水泄不通，憤怒的市民要求自由世界的各國政府，將他們從社會的其餘部分隔離。他們譴責吸血鬼是共產主義者或兒童掠食者，或是他們生活的任何團體中不可接受的威脅，唯一真正的問題是，得在正常人類當中辨別出他們－當他們收起獠牙，吸血鬼看起來就和一般人沒兩樣。  
  
　　事情在七十年代有了轉變，吸血鬼的權力變得風靡一時，當一般群眾克服了自己的原始恐懼，他們就對這個物種深深著迷。吸血鬼並非不死生物，專業醫療人員曾在電視採訪節目和報章雜誌上解說。縱使寄生在人群之中，他們也只是一種獨立族群，應當和其他人一樣擁有基本權力的不同人種。對陽光過度敏感，是的，而且也對銀器劇烈反感，但他們不是民間傳說塑造出來的那種怪物。  
  
　　少數吸血鬼需要從一個人身上吸食足以維持生命的鮮血，或在任何餵養環節上就徹底殺了他們。他們特別長壽（順利活到六百年之久），而且難以用傳統手段殺死，但是只要用對正確的方法，他們就會和其他人一樣正常。醫生一致地將吸血鬼退化至一個單純的生理狀態，那可能會是相當成功的管理方法。  
  
　　不久後政府通過了規範吸血鬼的法案，血庫一夜之間轉型為營利企業，以現金收購血液，然後在確立的交易市場出售，之後延伸出非法交易，販賣滲有酒精和毒品的血液，成為街頭邊古柯鹼和海洛因的交易者的普遍災害。  
  
　　至於普通人類同樣也被嚴格規管，有龐大的家室宗族希望進一步接受詳細的採訪，以及希望改變臨終病患的收養程序。若轉向違法或進而攻擊他人的意志，都會被處已嚴厲的刑罰。此後兩個物種之間出現了微妙的和諧，兩方不會公然試圖破壞另一方，他們共同存在於一個距離範圍裡，警惕，停火休戰。  
  
　　英國大多數的古老家族暗中透露自己是存在悠久的吸血鬼家族，吸血鬼的社會雖然是廣泛揣測的共同話題，但仍然籠罩在嚴謹的秘密之中。儘管對於他們關起門來的一舉一動，其相關傳言無止盡地眾說紛紜，吸血鬼領導的守舊派仍選擇維持過去的習慣。  
  
　　有些人類依然以害怕和憂慮的眼光看待他們，宣稱他們是惡魔崇拜者或魔法修煉者，不過沒有人真正確切地瞭解。吸血鬼們竭盡全力避免與人類不必要的接觸，這在他們宗族範圍裡，通常佔據他們的生命，然而，有些年輕的吸血鬼選擇在人類之中冒險，建立屬於他們的生活。  
  
　　因此，他們合租公寓一個月後，Sherlock對John透露他和他的哥哥Mycroft是吸血鬼時，並沒有引起太大的騷動。  
  
　　在不知不覺中和一位人血的飲用者同居，就這點而言，John倒是處之泰然。最重要的是，對於Sherlock嚴重缺乏飲食和規律的睡眠這點，至少有了合理的解釋，這是挺令人寬慰的。  
  
　　問起Sherlock為什麼不一開始就直接了當地告訴他，偵探承認，他原本是想等到確定John是可以信賴的，大部分的人對吸血鬼依然還有成見。John還是很高興，自己也成為Sherlock的生活裡知道這件事的少數人之一，Lestrade和Mrs. Hudson也知道，顯然的，這形成了一個小圈子，確實如此。  
  
　　真相揭露之後，生活並沒什麼改變，商店買來的血袋現在冷藏在他們的冰箱裡，旁邊放著各隻手指和其他身邊部位，尤其那個生殖器官還沒完全被用於科學目的時，John曾突然嚇了一大跳，不過Sherlock立刻向他保證，就跟正常人類一樣，吸血鬼同樣覺得死人很倒胃口。而Sherlock睡眠不足的問題已不再讓John操心，因為吸血鬼每四十八個小時的間隔中，似乎只需要休息二到三個小時。就像以前一樣，他們繼續破解眼前的謀殺案和其他未解之謎，John從不花太多的時間去思考Sherlock的狀態。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　事實上，他們的關係中唯一的劇變在大約一年半之後發生了，經過了一段漫長且過於戲劇化的過程，對於他與Sherlock的關係的自然發展，John終於投降了。  
  
　　要達到這種程度可不容易，事情進展得斷斷續續，儘管John對於這個問題自我強加否定。  
  
　　引發第一個跡象出現的事情，是John察覺到他經常優先花時間與Sherlock在一起，而不是跟女人約會。說句公道話，女人有趣、聰明，也很賞心悅目，但是每當手機傳來Sherlock的簡訊－在不尋常和不方便的時間點，通常都是要求John陪同辦些危險的差事，刺激的快感就會流竄他的背脊，然後幾分鐘後就奪門而出。  
  
　　在他第五次忘了約會（拜一連串相當複雜的連環謀殺案所賜，點燃了Sherlock前所未有的興奮，所以John當然也不能錯過）以及他在幾個星期內被甩了三次之後，這個問題迫使John再也無法裝作他沒有偏袒他的室友，不過這想法很容易就被忽略，因為對腎上腺素和冒險行為成癮，或者僅是親密友誼的正常現象。他的約會生活滯怠了，對於他忽略幾乎是每日例行的事，但願能解決這個令他頭疼的道歉。  
  
　　再來是很微妙的事情：多餘的眼神接觸瞬間，John的全身就散發出奇怪的感覺，每次視線掃過，就如一座燈塔吸引他的注意，不然就是不經意地靠近對方或在對方附近徘徊。John以疲勞或興奮過度為由將它合理化，雖然有令人不安而且頻率越來越高的事故發生。  
  
　　另一個轉折點發生在某天晚上，John先發制人，槍擊了一名嫌犯的大腿，因為對方作勢要傷害Sherlock。倫敦警方毋庸置疑很清楚是誰造成男子受傷，雖然Lestrade已做了懲戒工作讓事情保密。之後，John渡過了忐忑不安的半個小時，在巡邏警車之間來回踱步，試圖解釋為什麼男子的空頭威嚇會讓他慌亂得如此厲害，他勉強得出一個結論，他覺得對Sherlock的保護欲日益漸增了，這是一種本能，證明了不安是很強大的，這件事就是個無可爭辯的證據，還有，他顯然需要好好控制一下自己，否則他最終可能會槍擊掉大半他們熟識的人。  
  
　　他們遇見的大多數人都會自動假定他們早已是對情侶，但這無濟於事，外界的壓力讓John下意識建立起自我防禦，而且明顯推遲了任何有用的自我反思，他的反應變成了一套強記的腳本，準備背誦瞬間的註記，他對這些暗示不屑一顧，就像無視從他外套上滴落的水滴一樣，小心地否決這個荒唐的想法。  
  
　　但是當John獨自與Sherlock處在從容的情況下，例如他們在倫敦街道徘徊，或晚間時分待在221B時，緊張氣氛在他們之間揮之不去，一種急切的情緒隱藏在他腦海裡，這是一種心照不宣的吸引力，被曖昧的眼神和消遣的幽默掩飾。一個不曾突破的距離，卻如同John踩在懸崖邊緣，無所不在和不安。某天晚上，Sherlock會用蒼白得不可思議的眼睛盯著他，嘴唇向下一抿，皺眉算計，彷彿John是個令人費解的化學問題的活體，他看似正想說些什麼，整個房裡被充滿期待的空氣壓得窒息，渴望被他的話語打破。  
  
　　不過那時，他始終什麼都沒說，John猜測，無論等待來的是什麼，對他們兩人都將會是個驚喜。  
  
　　John對Sherlock的感情就像接連倒下的骨牌一樣，其真相越來越明顯了。當偵探拿起實驗用的燒杯，小心翼翼地傾倒腐蝕性液體時，他注意到自己緊盯著偵探的手。犯罪現場上，Sherlock在駁斥證人和警方時，John總是分心窺視他大衣底下的曼妙線條。失眠了幾個星期和過度分析焦慮之後，John精神上承認了他的室友對他的吸引力，花了一些時間才作好準備，積極地重新審視他的性向。  
  
　　某天晚上，他終於明白了－是真的明白－原因是，在某種程度上，倫敦警方的偵探失敗了，那晚，Lestrade叫他們來到疑似與幫派有關的謀殺現場。  
  
　　Sherlock迅速衝上前頭，就像他興奮時會做的那樣，把John和Lestrade拋在身後。他沒心情在黑暗的街道上徘徊，抱著一絲希望，天曉得那個瘋狂的偵探會發生什麼事。John守在犯罪現場，而鑑識人員和巡警慢慢趕上Sherlock如閃電般快速的推理行列。傳了十幾條簡訊未回，一小時之後，才知道他已經前往幾條街以外的碼頭。  
  
　　當國防情報局的無線電響起，John還對Lestrade說，他希望Sherlock不會因為掉進河裡而再次失溫，不過隨後發生的，可能是John這一生聽過大概最糟糕的事。  
  
　　「嫌犯已逮捕……」一名警官通過雜訊混亂的無線電報告著，不時被不穩定的訊號中斷。「請求救護車支援，現場一死一傷，一名警員面部輕微裂傷，私家偵探根據診斷已故。」  
  
　　頓時一陣麻木感擴散至John的全身，他和Lestrade互望著對方，Sherlock是個吸血鬼，會讓正常人類致死的創傷，通常對他的種族還不會傷及性命，當然，事情似乎比預料中的還要糟？  
  
　　「請重複，你確定私家偵探已經身亡？」Lestrade對著無線電問道。  
  
　　「毫無疑問，長官，」警員回答。「我們發現一把銀刀刺穿他的心臟，你知道他是個吸血鬼嗎？」  
  
　　經過確認，John的世界崩塌了。不可能會是這樣。  
行進中的景色一片模糊，Lestrade驅車趕往當地，同時只能說些空洞的話盡量安慰他。  
  
　　這是沒用的。John在阿富汗曾親眼看見他的朋友和戰友在他面前戰死；除了濫用藥物，還看著他的家庭破碎，相較之下，那些都是小事，不知不覺中，一個荒誕的人已成為他宇宙的穩定力量。他不哭不喊，只是在沉默、害怕的顫抖中坐著，無力地淪陷那股沉重，這是他生命中最漫長、最驚惶的車程。  
  
　　所以，自然而然的，當他們來到河邊，發現Sherlock還活著時，John是超乎想像的震憾，然後面無表情、乏味地看著現場進行清理工作。有位年輕的警員誤報了死者的身份，其實死者也是一名吸血鬼－不過他只是在附近遊蕩、太接近僵局的市民，唯一相似的特徵就是他也穿著長風衣。  
  
　　儘管如此，John方才的驚恐漸漸退去，他還是擔心、有效率地替Sherlock檢查傷勢。偵探站著，對方摸遍他的身體，他困惑、不耐煩地順從。一旦確定吸血者毫髮無傷，John立刻坐在路旁，就在他身邊，大鬆口氣的搖晃著。  
  
　　「怎麼回事？」Sherlock問道，在他少有的關心下皺起眉頭。  
  
　　John帶著無疑是精神上受到打擊的表情回望過去，他在煎熬的時刻嚇得半死，極度的恐懼在他血管裡暴張，那感覺是一清二楚，這只有一個結論。在一片緊急照明燈閃爍之下，涉案的屍首在附近冷卻，John終於承認在他身上所發生的一切。  
  
　　「我愛上你了。」他帶著些許畏懼向Sherlock坦承，話說得出奇簡單，像是扔掉一雙舊手套一樣。  
  
　　Sherlock動也不動地看了他好長一段時間，不確定該作何反應，他瞇起眼，像是想推斷出坐在他面前的是哪種外星生物，眨了幾次眼，在認真研究John的表情之時，目光微妙地飄移，然後，讓John出乎意料的驚喜，Sherlock牽起他的手。  
  
　　「我也愛你，John。」Sherlock回應的語氣很平淡、低沉，卻極其真誠。  
  
　　他們沒再說什麼了，只是坐等倫敦警方做現場收尾，之後的一個小時，為了避免緊張以及稍嫌尷尬，他們回答了Lestrade團隊的問題。Sherlock勉強看了他一眼，John開始懷疑他是否在想像整個交流過程。  
  
　　不久後，腎上腺素消退了，超現實的場景讓給了他們隱密的空間。Sherlock表明的很清楚，John並沒有產生幻覺，誠然地，他被推到牆上，被世上唯一的諮詢偵探不顧一切地吻著，這不是結束這種緊張的夜晚最糟糕的方式。  
  
　　出乎意料的是，兩人嘗試正式關係居然是Sherlock的想法，John懷疑Sherlock只是把它看成一種確保將他獨占，以及防止他繼續與其他人約會的方式。他的態度非常堅絕，而且在John同意進一步交往之前，只允許兩天的時間猶豫、思考。  
  
　　這是緩慢而展新的，如果需要的話，John也很樂意投入所有的時間。Sherlock對於他們的關係還保有一些驚人的老舊觀念，這需要一些耐心的討論，才能阻止還得上網尋求建議的潛在危險性試探。  
  
　　第一個星期有身體上的接觸，Sherlock似乎不太確定與John初步試探性的嘗試是否感到滿意，John留意慢慢增加他的序曲，好幫助Sherlock適應他們的關係變化，現在，他好像搞不太清楚到底有什麼是被允許的。過了幾天，Sherlock感到自在，足以開始他的擁抱和攫取，每次偵探找他，他們感情中的小激情就會在John的胸口加溫。  
  
　　John等著懊悔的感覺浮現－在他約了個女人出去後，經常有這種感覺，而且他發現，對方在他腦裡虛構的樣子，遠比實際約會的她更具吸引力。不過事情已不是那樣了，沒有精神的警告標示，也不希望事情回到原本的樣子，反之－這一次，一切似乎都是正確的。  
  
　　簡單的說，最好的事已經降臨在他身上。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　儘管如此，John從來沒想過關於Sherlock的吸血鬼行為的衍生問題，直到他們的關係進入到一個星期後，他將他們的最新狀況告知了早已不覺得驚訝的Lestrade，還得到一個溫和的玩笑，說Sherlock現在大概喝他的血了。  
  
　　搭計程車回公寓的一路上，Sherlock不停咆哮警方採用慘不忍睹的處理程序，而John則在細想吸血鬼行為的潛在問題。Sherlock會想喝他的血？話說，Sherlock年紀多大了？打從最初第一次談話之後，他們就再也沒有認真討論過他的狀態。John從來沒見過他與其他吸血鬼互動，除了Mycroft以外，他懷疑Sherlock是刻意置身度外，不然就是在吸血鬼社會裡的條件較差，也許兩者皆是。  
  
　　回到他們的房裡，John脫下外套，重重攤在沙發上，看著Sherlock走在他們的扶手椅之間，還投入在當天事件當中。  
  
　　「Sherlock，」John終於開口，試圖引起他的注意。「我覺得我們應該談談。」  
  
　　「──但那顯然是錯誤的消毒劑牌子！真不知道法醫小組到底在想什麼。」Sherlock作出結論，揮舞著雙臂，激動地強調這點，他停頓了片刻，突然轉過頭面對著John。「你剛才有說話嗎？」  
  
　　「有，我說我覺得我們應該談談，」John重申了一次。「關於……呃，嗯，關於你的吸血鬼行為。」  
  
　　即使在John自己耳裡，聽起來好像很不好，彷彿是在診問病情有些緊張的私人慢性疾病，Sherlock轉身，加重了戒心。「怎麼了？你現在對它感到害怕了，John？」  
  
　　「不，它很好，我只是認為我們應該弄清楚一些事情，我有幾個問題。」  
  
　　偵探皺著眉頭，來回走了幾步。問這樣的事是不是太無禮了？John不知道吸血鬼的禮儀有哪些，Sherlcock肯定不會急著去討論它。  
  
　　「首先，你幾歲了？」John開始問。「你實際上並不是三十幾歲，對吧？」  
  
　　Sherlock坐在他的扶手椅上。「一百五十七。」  
  
　　老天，John還以為在這個房裡自己是個成年人，他震驚地揚起眉毛，努力消化這個事實，他和一個比他年長超過一百二十歲以上的人在一起，如果這不是老牛和嫩草，他還真不知道符合什麼形容。  
  
　　「還有……你怎麼變身，具體來說？」  
  
　　「我不認為這有什麼關聯。」Sherlock抱起雙臂，不屑地反駁。  
  
　　「少來，」John以警告的語氣說道。「知道這些事對我來說很重要，如果你不想談論它，那好，但是別小看它的重要性。」  
  
　　「那麼我不想談論它。」  
  
　　「好吧，很好。」John難安的裹住手，靠在沙發一旁，下意識的彎曲。  
  
　　Sherlock瞇起眼睛。「你還有很多問題想問，John，別以為我看不出來，畏縮。」  
  
　　John不知道會怎麼樣，也不知道會不會冒犯到Sherlock吸血鬼的情面，然後他想起甚至不曾順從於人類情感。  
  
　　「有話直說，你思考得太費力了。」Sherlock抱怨著。  
  
　　「只是一些Lestrade順帶提起的事，我不知道……嗯，我不知道吸血鬼的關係是怎麼運作，所以如果有什麼是你認為可能有關的……那會很有幫助，我想。」  
  
　　Sherlock點點頭，像是理解了。「你在擔心關於血的事。」  
  
　　「沒錯，吸血的事。」約翰搔了搔後腦杓。「你曾直接吸過人血嗎？」  
  
　　「如果我想要新鮮的人血，只要去那些崇拜怪力亂神的俱樂部就行了，但我不喜歡喝陌生人的血，很久以前我嘗試過了。」  
  
　　「所以，你沒有，也不會？」  
  
　　「你問這個做什麼，John？那會構成某種欺騙的形式？」  
  
　　「雖然我認為是，呃不，可能是。」他好奇地揚起眉毛。「假如你想要新鮮血液，你會想要我的嗎？」  
  
　　Sherlock斜眼看了看他，表情有些訝異。「你會允許嗎？」  
  
　　「這樣做會有意義？」  
  
　　托著下顎，Sherlock思考著，John之前只看到他晚上會飲用一個血袋。「是的，John，那會非常有意義，比起過去，現在吸血鬼與人類的關係非常普遍，當然，我能明白它為什麼不是眾所皆知的認知，如果雙方同意，餵養是一種親密的行為和極度的信任，我沒預料會提起這件事至少有好幾個星期了。」  
  
　　John緩緩點頭，他們沒做過愛，甚至不曾在同一張床上渡過一夜，John知道Sherlock相當不習慣這類的事，而且他也還在適應他新發現的雙性向。說實話，他煩惱如何進展他們之間的關係，多過於基本的身體接觸，餵養似乎會是朝這個方向相對安全的第一步。  
  
　　John笑道。「這樣，如果你想要也沒關係，我想我可能會有興趣。」  
  
　　Sherlock在一個平穩的動作中站起，John還是不知道這是否也是吸血鬼的特徵，或者Sherlock本身就這麼優雅，Mycroft就沒像這樣移動過，不過話說回來，Mycroft鮮少活動，除非有絕對的必要。如果這就是天生的吸血鬼，那麼John無疑可以理解吸血鬼如夜晚的誘惑之魔這類的無稽之談。  
  
　　他走過來了，然後老天，他的眼神熱烈燃燒，John看得出來，而且心中有些不安，就像掠食者集中焦點逼近他的獵物，他僵直身子靠著沙發。  
  
　　Sherlock跨過咖啡桌，流暢地前進，跨坐在John的大腿上，他的雙眼違反常態地提起警覺，同時俯身向下，一手愛撫著John的頸側，他們的目光對視，Sherlock的另一手落在John的襯衫頂部的鈕釦上。在他的觸摸之下，快感帶著刺癢的浪潮襲涌而來，一股燥熱在他的下腹蔓延。  
  
　　顯然他很享受挑逗著John的效果，Sherlock揚起嘴角，祭出他的獠牙。身為一名醫生，沒有什麼是John沒見過的，但不知何故，它們似乎特別長而且尖銳，他知道它們很快就會刺穿他的脖子。  
  
　　「放鬆。」Sherlock用低沉的聲音對他說，John清了清喉嚨。  
  
　　他覺得他的襯衫衣領被拉低，以便接觸，Sherlock低下頭，輕輕嗅著遍布密集的靜脈，以及隱藏在頸部皮膚之下的動脈。  
  
　　「我能感覺到你的心跳。」Sherlock慢慢說著，湊近他的耳邊，彷彿在分享一個秘密，他的手扶上John的下顎側邊，按住他的頭。「別動。」  
  
　　John在Sherlock壓在腿上親密的重量之下稍微移動，無視蔓延全身的刺癢和不斷加快的心跳。天啊，要是Sherlock繼續這樣下去，那結果恐怕不僅是餵養……  
  
　　Sherlock冰涼的呼吸灑在他的脖子上，兩端牙尖頂在他浮現的頸動脈上，慢慢增加強度，最後，John感覺到他的皮膚被Sherlock的獠牙刺穿，他的嘴閉上。  
  
　　突然間，獠牙消失，Sherlock一個動作退回身子，這對任何人來說也未免太快了。他頭甩到一邊，猛地吐掉少量的血液，然後仔細看著噴在地板上的紅點。Sherlock轉回面向John，表情完全嚇呆了。  
  
　　突來的反應也把John嚇了一跳，他回望。「怎麼回事？」  
  
　　「John。」Sherlock說道，飽受驚嚇。  
  
　　「怎麼？我的血不夠好嗎？」他從來沒見過一個吸血鬼在吸血時會有這種反應，坦白說，他覺得有點受辱。John伸手摸了摸脖子，測試出血量，並不如預期，吸血鬼的唾液含有非常強的凝固劑。  
  
　　Sherlock從John的大腿上爬開，鄰靠他旁邊坐進了沙發，他剛才誘人的身體語言被冷淡、僵硬的動作取代。  
  
　　「你打算告訴我發生什麼事？」John問道。  
  
　　「這非常非常重要，John，」Sherlock說，表情相當嚴肅。「你曾經在阿富汗生過病？」  
  
　　「是啊，當然沒錯，許多士兵都是，在某個時間點發生的，我的血有什麼問題？」  
  
　　「我要你好好想想具體的事故，還有你怎麼會生病。」  
  
　　John思考了一下。「我得過瘧疾，大約一年前我被槍擊，在那個地區並不完全常見，不過我們紮駐在前哨基地，附近有一些比較可疑的水源，大概那時被蚊蟲叮到了。」  
  
　　Sherlock帶著異常的緊張看向他。「John，你的血液對我的同類來說是有毒的，你是很好，很健康，但是我不能喝它了。」  
  
　　「這似乎……很奇怪。」John發現自己感到莫名的失望。.  
  
　　「是的，的確，它非常奇怪，發生這種情況的人很少，經過在阿富汗的那場病，你本身的免疫力增強了，雖說那是瘧疾，但也有可能不是。」  
  
　　「所以，我們該做什麼？」  
  
　　「不做，我們什麼都不做。」Sherlock回答，語氣是仍一反常態的緊張。「我不會由你餵養，除此之外，一切都正常。」


	2. 隔閡

　　在那之後，Sherlock似乎顯得坐立難安。  
  
　　嘗試喝John的血卻搞砸了之後不久，他向John要了一些血液來做各種奇怪的實驗，對方很勉強地提供給他了。Sherlock停止抱怨找到案件之間的無聊空檔，幾乎無時無刻都泡在實驗室裡，其餘時間就在公寓裡待著。  
  
　　John離開他去做自己的事，他知道Sherlock在解決問題時不喜歡被干擾。  
  
　　Sherlock也會要求他睡在樓下的臥室裡，John本以為這會是個很愉快的發展，結果他發現Sherlock根本沒打算要加入他，偵探反而是在雜亂的廚房裡進行無數的實驗，渡過他夜晚的清醒時間，如果他需要睡眠，Sherlock就會在白晝時分，倒在沙發上小睡一會兒。  
  
　　就這樣，他們還在萌芽的關係進展停滯不前，就好像他們被時間凍結了，等待一些曖昧的跡象，讓他們的生活重新接合。  
  
　　這個小時裡，Sherlock在極度的緊繃下忙得暈頭轉向，完全忘了John的存在，他態度冷淡、心煩意亂－比平常更誇張－也越來越專注於分析血液樣本。  
  
　　他的動機讓John搞糊塗了，而且一問起他的行為時，Sherlock就會變得憤怒、暴躁。第三個論證也未能得到任何有用訊息，John已放棄用怒視和迷惑的表情表達他的不滿，雖然沒什麼用，偵探仍然仔細、專心在工作上。Sherlock行事沒有這麼失衡過，因為……好吧，因為John第一次遇見他時，他已經脫離數十年的獨立工作和生活。  
  
　　發現了John的非食用血之後的第五天，Sherlock不得不承認，憑他擁有的器材根本沒辦法做什麼，必須到聖巴特醫院的實驗室才能繼續他的工作。他好像很不願意放John一人獨自在家，不過John以他的專業醫療意見告訴他，Sherlock得出去散散心，呼吸點新鮮空氣，否則就要強行將他拖出公寓。就他們隱遁的刻板印象，即使是吸血鬼，偶爾也需要出去走走。  
  
　　Sherlock替John抽了兩管血，要他待在家裡，承諾會在幾個小時內回來之後就離開了。  
  
　　Sherlock的異常反應就早讓John感到煩躁不安，不過他想通了，偵探只是想找到一些方法，將他的血液恢復到適口的正常水平。對方十分專注在這項工作上，John不知道是該高興Sherlock很希望可以喝它，還是該擔心可能潛在的負面影響。  
  
　　正當他還在享受那個神經質的幹勁消失在公寓裡的感覺時，John聽見樓下的關門聲，接著緩慢沉穩的腳步聲爬上樓梯，John立刻轉身迎接Sherlock回來，不過在他面前的只有Mycroft Holmes。  
  
　　「呃，你好！」John招呼得有點敷衍，他從椅子上站起，把報紙放到一邊。  
  
　　Mycroft穿著常見的三件式西裝，握著雨傘，呆板地微笑，漫步通過門口。「午安啊，John。」他帶著掩飾不住反感的神色環顧客廳，在他眼前的是一貫亂中有序的空間。  
  
　　John轉了轉眼，不太確定。「Sherlock在聖巴特醫院。」  
  
　　「哦，我知道，我一直都在密切關注他，事實上，我是順道來訪，提前找個機會來……聊聊。」  
  
　　John禮貌地招呼他坐下。Mycroft想單獨談話？任何情況下都不可能會是件好事。「喝茶嗎？」  
  
　　「不必了，謝謝，我的行程相當緊湊。」Mycroft坐上Sherlock的扶手椅，John也警惕地坐在自己的椅上。「你看起來魂不守舍，John。」他說。  
  
　　「哦。」John眨了眨眼。「艱苦的禮拜，你知道的。」  
  
　　Mycroft好奇地發出哼聲，露出沉思的表情。「是啊，我想要是約見我弟弟的話，將會測試某人堅忍的極限。」  
  
　　「別跟我說你最終是來傳達你過分保護的弟弟所發表的威嚇。」John說道，帶有謹慎的幽默。  
  
　　「相反的，如果有人需要威嚇，那無疑會是Sherlock。」  
  
　　John笑了笑。「為什麼？」  
  
　　「我很懷疑他告訴了你有關我們的家族和生活。」Mycroft隱晦地的回答。  
  
　　John聳聳肩。「他的情況沒什麼影響吧，除了偶爾去去血液市場，Sherlock並不怎麼參與吸血鬼的社群不是嗎？」  
  
　　「幾乎沒有，不過很遺憾，一些重要成員並不贊同他那自由主義的選擇和態度，他還太年輕了。」  
  
　　「年輕？你應該也大不了他多少，Mycroft。」  
  
　　「實際上，三百三十九，還有必須講明一點，過問我的年紀是非常失禮的行為。」Mycroft溫和地告訴他。  
  
　　「呃，抱歉。」  
  
　　「不用緊張，John，我倒覺得你除了Sherlock以外還和許多吸血鬼接觸。」  
  
　　「並沒有，就我所知，只有你還有來診所看病的病患。」John在椅子上挪了一下。「不過你有參加對吧？是那種神秘的吸血鬼治理組織？」  
  
　　Mycroft偏著頭，婉言說。「我可不能隨意討論這些事。」  
  
　　「也對。」John說，白了個眼。「如果不是來忍受我的好奇心，那麼你來這裡是為了？」  
  
　　「跟往常一樣，關心我的弟弟，沒人發現他出門，就這點而言，你也一樣。」  
  
　　John直直注視著他，儘管Sherlock的行為令人擔憂，他內心充滿一種忠心的拉扯。Mycroft想要知道內幕消息，但要是John洩密的話，他就真的該死了。「難道我們還能憑空生出案件來嗎？Lestrade很久沒打電話來了，連我的博客訊息箱也安靜得跟墳墓一樣。」  
  
　　Mycroft稍微坐正身子，但是John看得出來他不是很相信。他上下打量著John，這個舉動令他難掩緊張。「我想Sherlock有充足的消遣讓他守在家裡。」  
  
　　反對的意見落到John的嘴邊，不過他堅決保持緘默。  
  
　　「我敢說，你看起來是出乎意料的健康、有活力，」Mycroft說。「正常人與吸血鬼交往，最初的幾個星期往往是最困難的。」  
  
　　「怎麼說？」John擔心地問。  
  
　　「因為過於興奮，餵養通常會發生得很頻繁，讓可憐的人類精疲力竭，請原諒我這麼說，這是需要時間來找到平衡點的。」Mycroft瞇起眼睛。「雖然我弟弟還沒吸過你的血。」  
  
　　John不禁發出一聲沮喪的嘆息。  
  
　　這時Mycroft臉上才浮現真正的訝異。「他想做這件事已經想很久了，難道是找不到機會要求你？」  
  
　　「不完全是。」John說，在對方審視之下尤其難受，好像有什麼在他腦海裡再三促使他注意他的話。  
  
　　不過為時已晚，他本該知道對Holmes隱瞞訊息是場注定失敗的追逐戰，Mycroft仔細觀察他，推敲那些老天才曉得的事情。  
  
　　幸運的是，這時樓下再次響起嘎吱的開門聲，讓他們都分神了。樓下停頓了一會兒，一陣短促的拖步聲，接著連續沉重的腳步跑上了樓梯。  
  
　　公寓房門碰得一聲被撞開，Sherlock帶著怒容衝進來，也不知他是怎麼憑著大樓入口的外觀，就知道Mycroft在房裡。  
  
　　「你在跟他談論什麼，Mycroft？」Sherlock問道。  
  
　　「哦，沒什麼特別的，」Mycroft說得隨意又傲慢，從他座位上仰視對方。「John只是在向我說明你的習慣。」  
  
　　Sherlock的瞪視就像把精細鋒利的匕首，Mycroft揚起一邊的眉毛，John則是在兩人之間來回掃視，看著在兩人之間默默引發的一場意味深遠的智力戰。某種程度上，他透露得太多了。  
  
　　「滾出去，Mycroft。」Sherlock突然命令。  
  
　　「不討論我來訪的原因？」  
  
　　「我認為你已經討論得夠多了，而且我跟你說過了，我不想接你任何無聊的案件，或參加那些煩人的聚會。」  
  
　　Mycroft起身，放鬆眉毛，最後一次好奇地低頭看了一眼John，他偏了一下頭，沒再說什麼就離開。  
  
　　Sherlock脫下大衣，從裏袋掏出一疊實驗結果報告，他走到桌前，猛地將所有東西一掃而下，然後皺起眉頭，將報告依序排開。  
  
　　John向上一望，因為看見了什麼而不安起來。「那是什麼？Sherlock，能告訴我怎麼了嗎？」  
  
　　「沒什麼，他只是個多事的蠢傢伙。」Sherlock平淡地說，看也不看John一眼。  
  
　　「顯然並不是如此。」John帶著有些被激怒的語氣說。「你將近一個禮拜都跟隻抓狂的狒狒一樣到處忙東忙西，如果有什麼問題，你就應該告訴我。」  
  
　　「什麼問題也沒有。」Sherlock說謊。  
  
　　「絕對有！」John從座上跳起來，他走近並抓住Sherlock的手臂，把他轉向自己。「你不能再繼續隱瞞，Sherlock，要是事情跟我有關，你就必須告訴我。」  
  
　　「不，不需要！」Sherlock不耐煩地說，對John直白瞪了一眼，他的眼神熾烈。「我能搞定它！我也說了你沒什麼問題，這就是事實，請你別來煩我，我得檢查這些實驗結果。」  
  
　　「你不相信我。」John領會到了，他退回身。「我得了傳染病？只要靠近你就會讓你出事？你得說出來！我可以幫你！」  
  
　　「你幫不上忙！」他喊道，是真的發怒了。「還有沒錯，就這件事而言我不相信你，也不相信任何人，Mycroft更不可信，看在老天的份上，讓我好好工作！」  
  
　　John滿臉怒火，不再開口，拂袖上樓回到自己的房間。  
  
　　舊臥室的房門緊閉，當John用力打開時，一陣冷空氣襲來，然後在他身後把門甩上，他七竅生煙站在木板畫旁，房裡很昏暗而且令人不舒服。John從床上拿起一顆枕頭用力往地上一扔，還氣惱為何撞擊地面的聲音這麼小，這真的很幼稚，但是他沒心情去注意。  
  
　　他怒氣沖沖倒在好一陣子未使用的床上，緊緊蜷縮在表面還很冰涼的羽絨被裡，讓憤怒的浪潮沖刷著。把自己隔離在這裡，也好過不小心干擾到某些事－或某人－在樓下。  
  
　　John心煩意亂地躺著，聽著Sherlock在樓下走動、熟悉的折騰聲。高分貝的吱響，意味他走進了廚房，響亮的地板拖步聲，說明他正站在壁爐旁。反反覆覆，來來回回，John幾乎可以完美地繪製出Sherlock走過的路線。  
  
　　John怒意漸漸消退，在堅硬的床板上翻身仰臥著，天花板上陰影的線條看來嚴肅、不近人情，如裁決似地劃分房間的長度。  
  
　　這裡什麼時候變得如此陌生？Sherlock鮮少使用樓下的臥室，他在床下和櫥櫃裡存放了他最貴重的私人物品，但是他很少睡在那裡，顯然John只是個需要妥善保管的另一項物品，為了保存而收藏的古玩，天殺的吸血鬼。  
  
　　也許吧，他心裡一個微弱的聲音說著，因為他已經把那裡當成是他們倆的房間。  
  
　　樓下的聲音消失，一片寧靜，John不知道現在Sherlock在做什麼，這根本難以猜測，經過剛才的歇斯底理，說不定他又離開公寓了。  
  
　　樓梯腳下傳來清楚的吱呀聲回答了這個問題，John默默計算Sherlock爬上來的每一步，直到最後。  
  
　　房門小心翼翼地開了一條縫隙，Sherlock透過縫隙偷看了一會兒，在他把門完全推開的同時，John期待地坐起身。  
  
　　Sherlock臉上的怒意已經消退，但是多了心疼，他的襯衫袖子不規則地捲到手肘，雙手在房門上徘徊。他緩緩走到床邊坐下，安靜，彷彿真的不知道該說什麼或做什麼。失去了平時傲慢的表情，在John舌尖上成形的尖酸刻薄的話也都蒸發了。  
  
　　「你要我相信你的做法。」John終於打破沉默說道，謹慎地保持中立的語氣。  
  
　　Sherlock鄭重地點頭，手擱在John腿邊的羽絨被上。「這對我很重要，非常重要。」  
  
　　「你嚇到我了。」  
  
　　「我知道。」  
  
　　他們互望著彼此，John能理解Sherlock的神情，他想順從，而且是不惜任何代價。  
  
　　「你說你不相信我。」John語帶指責，早前所說得這句話是最深的傷害。  
  
　　Sherlock皺起眉頭。「我們都知道這不是實話，我並不是真的不信任你，John。」  
  
　　「那又是為了什麼？」  
  
　　他沒有回答，只是用那雙帶有穿透力的眼看著他，Sherlock非常擅長掩蓋表情，尤其當他想這麼做的時候，而且此時他的五官沒洩露半點訊息，如果硬要說有什麼的話，那就是他看上去非常冷靜，而John恨透了當這種外表的接收端。  
  
　　John腦裡突然閃過一個可怕的想法，消沉而且措手不及。「我們……我們還是……？」他怯懦地問。  
  
　　他閉緊了嘴，無法把話說出來。  
  
　　Sherlock的手移到John的手上，老練地解讀他。「就統計而言，我想結束我們的關係是不可能的事，我不會這麼間接。」  
  
　　John大鬆了口氣，為什麼這段時間所有事情都變得這麼複雜？在Sherlock試著喝他該死的血之前，John最大的擔憂就是適應他的同性伴侶還有種族問題，他們初步的關係竟然退居成這片爛攤子，他極度希望這一切不會脫軌得太糟糕。Sherlock還需要深入磨合，目前的情況非常不理想，不過如果Sherlock依然有興趣繼續下去，John還是很樂意滿足所有需求來維持這段關係。  
  
　　他相信Sherlock，徹底的信任。  
  
　　「上帝保佑。」John最終嘆了口氣。「好吧，我不會再多問了。」  
  
　　「謝謝。」Sherlock臉上浮現稍微滿意的表情，雙眼在John的身上來回查探，像是在檢查並證明他是否完好，強烈的目光最後落在他的嘴上。  
  
　　John接到暗示，伸手埋進Sherlock耳上的黑色捲髮裡，他傾身靠近，Sherlock的身體明顯缺乏體溫，這點依舊令他不安，確切來說，他的體表並非冰冷，只是外界的溫暖似乎影響不了他的生理，這也許是協助吸血鬼接近人類時不會被察覺的一個特徵？  
  
　　Sherlock的手滑到John的右臀，手指伸進他的襯衫褶邊底下，John解讀為這不只是個讓他自己安心的動作，也是藉由明顯需要回報的他來尋求安慰，這陣子掙扎的壓力對Sherlock來說很沉重，對John也是，只不過偵探善於隱藏。  
  
　　「你知道你可以告訴我任何事，對吧？」John問道，聲音只略高於耳語。  
  
　　「是的，John。」Sherlock回答得簡明扼要，他的手收回到自己的腰側，John忍不住在心中暗罵。那些暗淡的眼神恢復到原本的擔憂，某種意涵的分歧，那是Sherlock那深不見底的腦袋實際上在思考的東西。  
  
　　John不知道該怎麼辦，不知道該怎麼與一個如此遙不可及的存在作連結。一聲脆弱的嘆息，他跟自己妥協將Sherlock拉到面前，直到他們的嘴唇在謹慎的和諧之中相吻，另一手纏繞Sherlock的後背，緊緊摟著，將他的不滿和無奈刻寫在吸血者的唇上。  
  
　　意外的是，Sherlock又能鎮定地回應他的吻，他給了John相同的擁抱，充滿自制力的拘謹動作，因為有天生強大的力量，只要一不小心，就很容易傷到John。Sherlock顯然很想進一步接觸，他把對方推倒，直到John的後背倒入羽絨被裡。  
  
　　太美好了──總算得到他的Sherlock那麼一丁點的主動，真他媽的美好。久違的溫舌滑入貪婪的嘴裡，這瞬間，美妙、刻骨之深，John還在體會它的形狀和偏好，不過他終是會有時間去做所有他想做的卑鄙事。Sherlock，令人無法忍受的天才，幾乎完全掌控了John，從他喉間溢出帶有逃逗的意味的輕柔悶聲。  
  
　　他們融化於彼此之中，John驚覺這次完全不如第一次的那晚激烈，被抑制的激情和食古不化的慾望，這……這是有預謀的，遙遠又受限，僅是現實中的一個魔影。Sherlock沒有給他一切，他的注意力移向他處，或許他是刻意轉移焦點，生怕自己不小心就對John太過著迷了。  
  
　　和預料的一樣，Sherlock突然間停止所有動作，退開John的吻，他淺短的喘息，寒冷的氣息灑在John的皮膚上，起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
  
　　「我得繼續工作了。」Sherlock說，但是他的話中沒有他們常有的生硬冷漠，這幾乎是道歉。  
  
　　John的手指從Sherlock的髮間滑落，他明白這個美麗的生物又要再次從他掌中的停泊處漂離，或者，也許這一次他根本沒擁有過Sherlock，一個為了緩解John的憂慮而短暫出現的海市蜃樓，僅此而已。  
  
　　Sherlock起身跪坐著，苛刻漠然的表情回到他的臉上。  
  
　　John撐起手肘傾靠著，失望一湧而上，沒了Sherlock的親密接觸，他忍不住逃避看著他。  
  
　　「你會睡樓下嗎？」Sherlock請求。  
  
　　John提起眉毛，還是迎上他的目光。「有這個必要？」  
  
　　「我希望你離我近一點。」  
  
　　近一點，卻不能在一起，這就是他們現在的生活模式？  
  
　　John吸了口像是長期受難的深呼吸。「除非你今晚還有血喝，你看起來口乾舌燥的。」  
  
　　Sherlock勉為其難地點點頭。  
  
　　所以，John究竟還是依照這個瘋狂的吸血鬼所想要的去做了。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　事後Sherlock平息下來了，但是一整個星期的休息時間，他仍然非常提心吊膽，他有時會惶恐不安地突然大嚷，帶著不尋常的敵意看待陌生人。他連續在兩個不同的犯罪現場上都被Lestrade打發走，因為他表現得出奇激動。  
  
　　Sherlock確信他們的監控向來嚴謹，他每晚都會環視公寓裡的竊聽器和監視器，顯然他十分擔憂某件事，而且那件事恐怕攸關著John，不過他守口如瓶，也沒打探到任何異常情況。  
  
　　一大清早，因為實驗結果，Sherlock預料之中地挫敗，他潛入臥室，悄悄溜上床爬到John的身後，伸出一隻手臂緊緊環住他，對方突然驚醒。John知道Sherlock並不需要休息，大概是遇到什麼困境才會讓他這樣。在不同情形下，他對John的顯著感情有時也挺可愛的。  
  
　　然而，John還是發揮所有的自制力，忍住想轉身，以及想掐死這個害他們陷入這般窘境的噬血男人的衝動。對於Sherlock想和他一起待在床上，他應該感到受寵若驚和興奮的，不過相反，他非常難受，他們會在這裡安靜地躺上好幾個小時，彼此都知道對方是清醒的，因為兩人的心裡都有未解之憂。此時真的沒什麼話可說，而且John也並非處在可以引發任何親密舉動的最佳情況之下。  
  
　　憑這種狀態，他不知道他們要怎麼活得像一對情侶，失去Sherlock是他能想到最糟糕的事，尤其像這樣沮喪、混沌不明。如果他們無法溝通，不管是什麼瘋狂的原因，事情都會加速惡化，甚至比他們目前還慘，他們共處的那點微弱易碎的平衡將會瓦解。  
  
　　Mycroft來訪之後大約一個星期，心存的疑惑終於到頭了。  
  
　　那是星期五的晚上，他們剛吃完晚餐（John叫了外賣，Sherlock飲用血袋），每隔十五分鐘左右，Sherlock就會準確地望向窗外，直到John試著說服他靜下來看部邦德電影。  
  
　　「不，」Sherlock說，不再看著窗外。「我們得出去走走，John。」  
  
　　早已舒適地坐在沙發上，不久之後的任何時候，John都不想動。「為什麼？」  
  
　　「跟我來就是了。」  
  
　　Sherlock緊張的語氣就是他需要聽見的。  
  
　　他們穿上大衣和手套以抵禦寒冷的夜晚，Sherlock扯下脖子上的圍巾，突然停住，他猶豫、考慮了片刻，然後替John圍上淺藍色的圍巾。舒服溫暖的感覺圍繞John的頸上，他暗淡的目光滿意地打量這個畫面，微微點頭。  
  
　　John無言地看著Sherlock轉身下樓，不管是怎麼回事，這一定比他擔心的還要嚴重。  
  
　　外面的人行道上，只有趕著回家、不對周遭多看一眼的行人，街道旁和店家的窗口和泛出亮光，點亮籠罩整個城市的漆黑夜晚。  
  
　　John感覺到手肘一拉，被Sherlock挽著，他抬頭看著吸血鬼，對方的表情依然堅決，帶著John沿著貝克街往攝政公園走去。幾台計程車和其他車輛路過，大燈照出他們影子扭曲的流體畫面，消失之前，又繪出歪斜的建築物磚瓦。  
  
　　「我們來這裡做什麼？」John在他們閒逛時問道。  
  
　　Sherlock掃視每一輛路過的車，帶著可疑的表情觀察他們。「我不希望Mrs. Hudson目睹我們將要發生的事。」  
  
　　John不由自主地笑了。  
  
　　他們越過好幾條街才到達公園，Sherlock放慢腳步，從容不迫地走在人行道上，彷彿他們被世界遺忘。他們在引誘某人，John赫然意識到。  
  
　　過了十五分鐘，他們行走在一個緩慢的循環模式裡，Sherlock突然哼一聲惱怒的鼻息。「終於，」他說。「我們很快就會有同伴了。」  
  
　　John沒發現有什麼不尋常的人事物，不過他相信Sherlock所說的。  
  
　　他們深入公園裡，接近關門時間，四處都很冷清。他們走到克拉倫斯橋，Sherlock停了下來。「我們就在這裡等著。」  
  
　　這裡幾乎伸手不見五指，又非常寒冷，John的耐心也快被磨光了，他對著Sherlock怒目而視，將凍僵的手塞進大衣口袋裡。「現在我希望你可以解釋一下。」  
  
　　Sherlock轉了幾圈，大衣外揚，張望四周的凹壁和隱密處，最後他轉身，像是長久以來的第一次對John流露出全然的重視，在這種緊張之下，John都快要屈服了，他用力解讀在那雙精於算計的眼裡看見了什麼，那是──遺憾？  
  
　　無論John預料的答案是什麼，它都不包括Sherlock將他拉入一個緊緊的擁抱，這就是偵探此時正在做的，緊擁著他，雙手貼著John的後背。「你向來都很有耐心。」Sherlock說，微微顫抖著。「我很抱歉。」  
  
　　「等……等一下，Sherlock。」John悶在他肩膀上輕聲請求著，急躁被這生疏的關心取代。  
  
　　偵探退開擁抱，沒有回答，他對John凝視了一會兒，然後直接覆上他的唇，一個簡潔而且單純的吻。  
  
　　一場告別。  
  
　　John站在困惑之中，害怕他的內心會失控。他該說什麼？他又能說什麼？有個滾燙的結哽在他的喉嚨裡，只靠意志力在強忍著。重心轉移，John感覺彷彿掉入一個斜坡，滑進冗長又黑暗的深淵，下方是無法挽回的心碎幻境，Sherlock正在永久粉碎John的最後一塊情感。  
  
　　就Sherlock而言，他一直設法完美地佯裝一位泰然自若的吸血鬼，若無其事地調整John脖子上的圍巾，讓它盡量舒服整齊，不過接觸John的皮膚之時，他戴著手套的手指微微顫抖，在他隱藏之下，仍然輕鬆面對無法掩飾的緊張，當然不是因為John，他對他太了解了。  
  
　　Sherlock突然間變得僵硬，他的視線向上投射在John的身後遠處。威脅的突發性暗示出現時，堅毅的本能與自反的能力壓抑了John的情緒殘骸，阿富汗服役生活以及與Sherlock一起奔波的日子，早已教會他如何收起那些只會阻礙他發揮生存能力的思緒。  
  
　　他轉過身，看見五名男子沿著公園道路朝他們走來，全都穿著整齊的昂貴西裝，明顯的凸起說明他們的外衣底下藏有槍械，John沒看到他們身上有官方徽章或標記，這群人在隔幾呎遠的地方停步。  
  
　　Sherlock擋在John的身前，在他們逼近時採取防禦姿態，他的大衣加上凶狠的神情，讓他看起來相當有致命性。  
  
　　「閃邊去，Holmes。」其中一位看似是帶頭的黑髮男子說道，他掀開西裝外套側邊，亮出手槍握把。  
  
　　「你大概會很樂意去打個手槍什麼的，Wilkes。」Sherlock回答地親切平和，彷彿在推薦好酒搭配晚餐。  
  
　　Wilkes被褻瀆的話語惹怒。「你很清楚我們為什麼來這裡，我們接到足夠的可靠消息，特別來拘捕你們兩個。」  
  
　　「誰給的權力？」John在Sherlock身後大聲質問。  
  
　　「那不關你的事。」另一人說，語氣帶有揶揄意味。  
  
　　其中一位持槍男子，目光鎖定在John身上，他上前試圖推開Sherlock，偵探立刻揍了他一記猛烈的右鈎拳，男人被擊倒在地上。另外兩名男子採取動作，反應如閃電一般地衝向Sherlock。  
  
　　John留在原地，不確定是否應該介入這場衝突，他們很有可能是一群非常強悍的吸血鬼，一個人類與一個他們的同族打架，根本毫無勝算可言，更何況有五個。  
  
　　反之，他跪了下來。  
  
　　「Sherlock，」John喊道，一邊看著他與持槍男子扭打成一團。「住手，Sherlock。」  
  
　　Sherlock停手，在他猶豫的瞬間，被其中一位男子強行壓制在地。已經沒有法擺脫他們了，Sherlock清楚得很──他將John從大老遠帶到這裡，為的就是這個原因，他為什麼還要抵抗？  
  
　　持槍男子花了一點時間確認Sherlock已經投降，另一人走到John跪著的地方，John靜等他們用束帶將他的手綁在背後，然後被拉起來成站立姿勢。  
  
　　他們同樣也對Sherlock這麼做，他看似懷了深仇大恨，怒視著其中一名男人。  
  
　　男子押著他們離開公園，公園外的路上停了一輛沒有車牌的貨車。他們給John套上寬鬆的頭罩，不過他沒發現他們有對Sherlock做任何的預防措施，兩人被帶進車裡。所有人都上車之後，貨車立刻發動離開。  
  
　　行駛的過程中非常安靜，John感覺Sherlock靠在他身邊，某種程度上來說，事情終於發生了，這也算是種解脫，過去幾個星期的緊張總算是消除了。至少現在不管發生什麼，John能做的就是應對和適應情況，Sherlock也是，他們什麼也不比眼前有個難題必須解決時，更像一對伙伴。他祈禱上帝，希望Sherlock對接下來要發生的事有點辦法，因為John完全不知所措。  
  
　　大約二十分鐘暢行無阻的車程過後，貨車進入顛簸的路面。一段碎石路，大概吧。  
  
　　貨車突然停下，接著車門被滑開，幾隻手抓住了John，並把他拖出貨車外。  
  
　　他的腳踢到不平坦的碎石，失去了平衡，砰一聲跌進鬆散的石子上，發出刺耳的悶叫聲，只有他的肩膀以上沒著地。  
  
　　「John！」Sherlcok大喊，聲音蓋過其他人粗劣的笑聲，他拖了幾步跟過去。  
  
　　「Sherlock？」John不假思索地回答，他雙手還被綁著，無法很有效地移動。他們在哪裡？他憑著本能集中注意四周的聲音、身下壓著碎石的感覺，還有透過頭罩的編織方法可以探測到一些交錯的光源──想盡法子得到能夠說明他們所在位置的線索。他現在的觀察在稍後可以證明是非常關鍵的。  
  
　　「閉嘴，Holmes。」Wilkes從某處走到他左邊。「他是不必要的麻煩。」  
  
　　　「如果他是不必要的麻煩，那我估計一下你的價值有多低？」Sherlock吐了口沫。「你不過就是個無可救藥的馬屁精，依附你的家族靠裙帶風……」  
  
　　突然貨車側面被某樣東西擊中的聲響迴盪在空氣中，Sherlock短促地嘶了一聲。  
  
　　「要是再像那樣說我，我會毫不猶豫把你埋進玫瑰園。」Wilkes說道，瞬間變得危險而安靜。「我們會看著你哥哥如何一塊接著一塊尋找你的屍體部位。」  
  
　　Sherlock嘲弄地笑了笑。「隨你便，不過我懷疑我需要提醒你關於他的能力。」  
  
　　現場陷入緊張的僵局。  
  
　　「伙伴們，把醫生帶進去。」Wilkes終於開口。  
  
　　幾隻超乎常人一般壯碩的鐵腕將John拉起來。  
  
　　「John，就照他們要求的去做，沒事的。」Sherlock對他說，聲音聽起來很近。  
  
　　「別做什麼蠢事。」John朝著聽見Sherlock聲音的大略方向警告說。  
  
　　他被帶著走過一段距離，越過碎石路，護送者每次不滿意他走得太慢，便會催促他。他們跨過一棟建築物的門檻來到木質地板上，接著拐進鋪著地毯的走廊，其中一人打開沉重的大門，把他推入另一個房間，他們逼迫John再次跪下，然後摘下他的頭罩。  
  
　　他們在一間古老風格的豪宅臥室，暗昏、裝飾華麗，掛有畫像和壁燈。  
  
　　「吸血鬼們，然後呢？」John不慍不火地問道。  
  
　　與他一同進入房間的兩名男子沒有回答，反之，一位拿著一只醫療箱在旁邊等著，另一位則是割斷他手上的束帶。  
  
　　打開醫療箱，John看見一套傳統的抽血採樣工具。  
  
　　嘆了口氣，John意識到這整棟莊園裡大概有一窩蜂的吸血鬼，未經他們許可，絕對無法離開這裡。他主動伸出手臂，讓男人插入針頭，他們抽了三管血，事後也懶得包紮，其中一位男子只是舔舔手指，按在針扎的傷口上，這真的挺噁心的，不過有效地止住出血，證實了John的懷疑，他們確實都是吸血鬼。  
  
　　他們取完血離開後，John被鎖在這間房裡過夜。那些肖像畫從牆上的位置向下斜視著他，默默對這位來到他們神聖領域的入侵者進行審判。  
  
　　John眼下的擔憂是Sherlock的所在和狀況，儘管在Wilkes的威脅下，身為一個吸血鬼，他還是有可能從任何嚴重傷害裡安然保身，至少他希望是這樣，如果他們傷害了Sherlock，那些吸血鬼很快就會瞭解人類發狂起來是什麼樣子。  
  
　　「他沒事，他當然會沒事。」John對著那些肖像畫保證，他們看似不怎麼樂觀。  
  
　　一個半小時過後，John想起自己還圍著Sherlock的圍巾，他躺在又硬又不舒服的床上，把臉埋進柔軟的圍巾裡，聞著家裡的味道以尋求憩息，還有Sherlock，充滿了他的腦海。


	3. 囚禁

　　隔日早晨，吞下了一頓由人類準備、清淡乏味的早餐，顯然他吃不慣這類的食物，之後John被帶到一間密閉的鑲木書房，其擺設看起來像是十八世紀的家具。他的吸血鬼護送者對他的提問沉默不答，押著他坐上桌前的皮椅，然後就離開了。這間房裡有不祥的氛圍，還有點嚇人，唯一自然光線透過窗簾過濾照射進來，John抑制著想站起來踱步的衝動。  
  
　　經過一個漫長無眠的夜晚，他的腦子裡塞了無數如湧泉般的想法，試圖猜想這整場災難到底是怎麼回事。John把圍巾蓋在眼上，躺了好幾個小時，想知道他們正在對Sherlock做什麼。他說過一切都會沒事，他說過……但是這一切一點都不好，離沒事有十萬八千里，John知道他聽見的話是落空的陳腔濫調，以前在阿富汗，他也常用它們來安撫身受重傷的士兵們，說什麼他們一定能活著看見明天之類的。  
  
　　不久後，Mycroft從側門走來，John呼了口氣，他沒意識到在見到老Holmes時鬆懈了下來。如果Mycroft在這裡，如果他知道這是怎麼回事－－好吧，John也無法詢求一位非常有影響力的盟友，當然是假設他是屬於這裡的盟友的話。  
  
　　John看著Mycroft，抑制他的喜悅，吸血鬼臉上並沒掛著他平常專有的笑容，也沒投以他們所熟悉的批判苛刻的眼光。這是在John的記憶中，頭一次見到Mycroft表面上徹底對某些事感到棘手的模樣，他在桌子的另一端坐下。  
  
　　前一天晚上，John本來還想問問所有他認為既定的問題，現在有機會了。  
  
　　「這他媽的到底是在搞什麼鬼，Mycroft？」他控制不住脫口而出。  
  
　　「我想你現在相當混亂。」Mycroft說道，拿起桌上的幾份文件，翻閱它們，避開John的目光。  
  
　　「很好的猜想，沒錯，」John挖苦地回答。「我們被綁架耶，雖然對我們來說不是什麼特別的星期五之夜，但是我非常希望你能有個解釋，Sherlock在哪裡？」  
  
　　「他被帶到其他地方，Sherlock牽涉你的案件，並會共同受審。」  
  
　　John難以置信。「受審？」滿臉狐疑地問道。「我要上法院？」  
  
　　Mycroft深深嘆了口氣，坐回椅上，雙手交握靠在面前，如同Sherlock怪異的模樣，他終於和John對視。「關於這點我非常抱歉，真的，John，我弟弟如此受益於你。」  
  
　　「Mycroft。」John小心翼翼地說，怕陷入他的話意之中。  
  
　　他的眼神絲毫沒有動搖，也沒有顯示任何跡象透露他的想法，確實，Mycroft生來就是官僚的料，他偏著頭，觀察著John。「Sherlock完全不回應有關你的任何問題，你的血液狀況他知道多久了？」  
  
　　「我的血液狀況？」John警戒地的說。「他說我非常健康。」  
  
　　「請回答問題，John。」  
  
　　不管Mycroft是否在他旁邊，John都不可能全盤道出，他知道Sherlock會說什麼──絕對不要相信他。不過所有證據都顯示Sherlock的意見只是一位記恨少年的產物，雖然他們的年齡相差極端。John決定相信Mycroft只是想為了弟弟好，並藉由John來延伸。  
  
　　「到現在？將近……兩個禮拜，從他試著跟我進行餵養開始。」John說，可聽得出有點勉強。  
  
　　「他有解釋為什麼沒辦法嗎？」  
  
　　「他說我的血對吸血鬼來說有毒，因為我曾在阿富汗得過瘧疾。」  
  
　　Mycroft知情地點點頭。「也許打從一開始，我就應該對你解釋清楚，John，我欠你欠大了。」  
  
　　「確實應該要有人這麼做，我只是有點不爽。」  
  
　　「當然，吸血鬼完全依賴人類生存，」Mycroft開始說明。「我不會講述太多細節，我們從你的同類當中獲得單純的食物來源，我們必須格外小心看守人類。舉例來說，如果太多人同意變身，掠食者和獵物之間的平衡將會完全推翻，導致兩者毀滅，吸血鬼會在街頭挨餓，人類會瀕臨滅絕，因此，我們嚴格控管吸血鬼的人口，我們別無所求，只希望我們的人類畜食健康快樂，如果他們成長莊壯，那我們自然也一樣。」  
  
　　John認真聽著，他不知道怎麼感覺自己好像被稱作為吸血鬼的牲口。  
  
　　「不過，有時候大自然比我們聰明，過去幾個世紀裡，我們逐漸發現疾病上的小缺口，在人類當中造成徹底的破壞，例如黑死病或類似的病毒，但是某些具有毀滅性的菌種，其傳播方式非常微妙，擁有美味血液的人類……佔少數，當那些人暴露在那些罕見疾病下，就會有種令人不安的效應產生，我們稱之為免疫，而你就是其一。」  
  
　　「這到底是什麼意思？」John問道。「你們不能吸我的血？」  
  
　　Mycroft搖搖頭。「不僅如此，John，你也不能變身。」  
  
　　「我不能變成吸血鬼？」  
  
　　「當你在進行的過程中，我們分泌注入給人類的物質（指影響人類變身的激素）會失效，但是更糟的是，這項特性會遺傳給你的後代。如果你的情況與認知公諸於世，人類極有可能會隔離這項化學反應，並且讓每個人接踵疫苗，成為潛在免疫者，短短幾個世代以內，這種基因可以滲透到極大比例的人口，我們會成為被消滅的人種，沒能力吸收營養，也沒辦法繁殖。」  
  
　　John在椅子上挪了一下。「那麼綁架我們做什麼？」  
  
　　「我為此承擔了責任，在我們的宗族裡，若有什麼問題是無法保密太久的，上週我們談話之後，一些上頭的成員就發現我的疑慮，他們非常嚴謹地監視你和Sherlock，他們收集到審判你們兩人的證據是很充足用力的。」  
  
　　「為什麼？我們什麼都沒做。」  
  
　　「Sherlock會被判蓄意隱瞞你的病情，而你會被判身為免疫者，血液檢查已經證實了一切，很不幸的是，你的案件只有一種可能的判決。」Mycroft遺憾地的說。「死刑。」  
  
　　這個詞轟然在他耳裡崩塌，John懵掉了好一陣子。「死刑？」  
  
　　Mycroft非常難安的皺起眉頭。「我們一直以來非常謹慎地守護我們的食物來源，John，如果我們允許免疫者生存和生育，那我們早就死光了，許多長老都視之為預防疾病滲透牲口，就像人類會追蹤、檢疫狂牛病一樣。」  
  
　　真是瘋了，吸血鬼死亡法庭？一種抓狂的情緒在John的心裡躁動著。「乳牛沒有情感好嗎，Mycroft，我是個人──我享有人權！他們怎能只是……太荒謬了！」  
  
　　「很可惜，長老們不會贊同你的意見。」  
  
　　「如果我永遠都不生孩子呢？」  
  
　　「過去的控管中，我們有過許多例外的經驗，立契約、賄賂，結果還是一樣，我們沒辦法從早到晚盯著每個免疫者的生活，免疫兒童的誕生無可避免，你必須瞭解一點，人類的壽命期限等於我們眼中的狗或貓，但是繁殖相當迅速。這是經過諸多失敗的例子所作的判決，全面執法會更容易控管，唯一可以保證消除威脅的方法就是完全消滅它。」  
  
　　John從椅子上跳下來，在其後來回踱步，他看向Mycroft。「他們沒權力這樣做。」  
  
　　「如你所見，我們有權力隨心所欲。」  
  
　　這足以解釋Sherlock失常的行為，他的沉默提醒了John。「Sherlock全都知道？」  
  
　　「的確。」Mycroft斷然回答。  
  
　　「難道他不能告訴我嗎？他知道了整整兩個……天啊。」他說道，揉著眼睛。「他就站在那裡對我說謊，跟我說完全沒有問題，而現在我卻從你口中聽見這個噩耗。」  
  
　　「我剛才見過他了，他非常擔心你。」Mycroft說道。  
  
　　「是啊，好個擔心，我寧可這件消息是由我的……由Sherlock告訴我。」John顫抖的手搔了搔頭髮，這一切都是真的嗎？他低吼出狂躁的怨聲。「所以事情就這樣，我會被宰，Sherlock會受到懲處。」  
  
　　「八九不離十，雖然過去幾週Sherlock一直都沒閒著。」Mycroft回答。「他和我討論過一項可行計劃，不過，我得非常誠懇地說，這是我的錯，而且我很感慨事情已經發生了。老實說，你會被發現只是早晚的問題，Sherlock跟我把我們不怎麼微不足道的智力全放在這個問題上，並得出合理的結論，唯一問題就是宗族是否會允許，如果Sherlock能成功跟你綁定在一起，我們想認為這事應該就會平息。」  
  
　　John停止踱步。「如果他什麼？」  
  
　　Mycroft意味深長地避開問題。「這很難對一個不精通吸血鬼能力和傳統的人解釋，就如我剛才所提到的，我們擁有的能力遠遠超乎人類的想像。總之那將會是一種……結合。」  
  
　　「你的意思是就像結婚？」  
  
　　「那還不足以比喻，傳統意義上，婚姻是個稍縱即逝、較容易逆轉的結合，而綁定程序是更根本的層面，而且無法廢止，除非身亡。我們需要確保你永遠不會有孩子，還有你的情況永遠不會曝光，如果你和Sherlock綁定在一起，那些就不會發生。」  
  
　　「為什麼處理免疫者之前，沒人提出這種建議？」  
  
　　Mycroft的眼神變得冰冷。「因為為了讓綁定生效，Sherlock需要攝取你大量的血液，當然，這會讓他迅速致死，遠遠快於完成必要的儀式，更別說會提高你死於失血過多的風險。」  
  
　　John感覺這真是病態地好笑，這一切徹底的跳脫現實。「那是個計劃，然後？讓我當場死亡，還是先把他毒死，再讓我去死？」  
  
　　「我說了，我們有我們認為可行的方法。」  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　接下來幾個小時，John又被關回房裡，思考、細想這整個詭異的事件過程，他們居然這麼肆無忌憚地要將他處以死刑，真是不敢相信，這項沉重的判決還沒沉沒到他腦底，死刑？難道這群吸血鬼真的有輕鬆將某人從這個星球上除掉，而且不被任何人發現的能力嗎？顯然是的，他們看似什麼都不缺，而且John親眼見過Mycroft靠自己完成事情的各種花招。除此之外，這整件始末，關於Sherlock的部分，他們會怎麼處置他？他只不過是想保護John而已。  
  
　　終於，Mycroft和幾位護送者過來接他參與吸血鬼法庭之前的聽證會，會議結束，Mycroft提到免疫者的處理程序都很快，長老們作出判決的過程比其他所有的案件都來的迅速，John和Sherlock會立刻得到關注，幸運的他們。  
  
　　雙手再次被綁在身後，非常不自在的寂靜中，John和吸血鬼們走過這座富麗堂皇的莊園，這是個錯綜複雜的結構，吊著水晶燈的廳堂，有精細的雕飾與拋光木質地板，從這裡岔出無數的走道，沿路燭火搖曳閃爍，立在壁上的鐵製燭台上，許多成群結隊的吸血鬼們看著他們經過，莊嚴和輕視的目光盯著John，一張張冷笑的面孔，非常明顯的，他們都認為他是個危險又麻煩的人物。  
  
　　他不曾同時間看見二或三個以上的吸血鬼聚集在一起。當他出現在法庭成員之中，John對於他們呈現出的高雅和高貴感到震驚，不自然的蒼白面容──即使是他們當中明顯擁有比較深色皮膚的人──他們用明亮銳利的眼神窺探著他。Sherlock絕對很適合處在他們之中，至少外觀上很適合。  
  
　　女性都穿著長擺洋裝，以及精心梳理的髮型，而男性幾乎都是穿著不同剪裁和顏色的定製西裝，讓人聯想到那些歷史照片上那些見多識廣的上流社會貴族和工業巨頭，更顯眼的幾位打扮得更為老舊，全都穿著及膝高筒襪，頭髮也上了髮粉，無論男女的裝扮，如果是在幾世紀以前的照片上，看起來就完全不會有違和感了。John想起這些吸血鬼還沒這麼頻繁地出現在人類之中時的許多印象，如果他們真的如他所想的那麼年老，那麼維持他們出生年代的打扮，大概能讓他們感到比較自在。  
  
　　這也說明了為什麼Mycroft和Sherlock隨時都穿著西裝。走在這樣的陪審團面前，John覺得自己的有領襯衫和牛仔褲顯得很不得體，在這群人眼裡，他看起來大概像個有穿刺和紋身的龐克搖滾痞子。  
  
　　Mycroft紛紛對他們經過的其他吸血鬼們點頭致意，要是John不知道的話，可能會說Mycroft是在吸引他們的注意，損他幾眼貶低的目光。他們經過一系列戒備森嚴、隱密的雙層門，走出主要走廊時，John倒是感到輕鬆了點。  
  
　　他們的法院是老式的法庭，讓John想起十七世紀詭異的女巫審判，當然，坐在高層長板凳上的老吸血鬼們，理當能活著親眼見證那些判決，在熟悉的環境中，他們無疑顯得安然自在。  
  
　　法庭裡的老吸血鬼們坐在高層的座位上，互相交談，他們的外觀就能象徵死亡──鬆弛透亮的皮膚、混濁的眼睛，缺了幾顆牙或獠牙。吸血鬼大部分的生命期間都保持同一年齡的外觀，只有到了生命的最後幾十年，才會開始明顯衰老，那些在場的人似乎正在敲開死亡之門，這就足以說明他們極端的年紀。  
  
　　Mycroft有提過，法院開庭不會開放給其他吸血鬼民眾旁聽，還有值得慶幸的是，看台上的席位完全是空著的。John走過走道，暗自皺了皺眉頭，至少他不用在一群對他充滿敵意的群眾面前被判死刑。  
  
　　John被安排坐在最前排的硬木板凳上，雙手解開束縛，他揉一揉發疼的手腕，同時看見Sherlock從另一處獨立的側門被帶進來，他們讓他坐在走道對面的長板凳上，除了相當惱火不得不忍受聽審的程序，他看起來毫髮無傷。John懊悔地對他瞪了一眼，不過Sherlock卻回以堅定的眼神。  
  
　　Mycroft仍站在John的旁邊，給了他一眼評定的目光，John向他點點頭，無聲感謝他的陪伴。老Holmes偏了偏頭，離開到走道的對面，來到Sherlock旁邊，他們立刻竊竊私語，Sherlock專注的眼神不時會瞥向John。  
  
　　法槌大聲敲下，現場所有討論的聲音都沉寂下來。  
  
　　「今日本院緊急開庭，以審理我們面前兩位被告所涉及的關鍵、棘手問題。」宣告開庭的法官是位瘦小又骨感的女人。「所有與會者都同意參與免疫案件的判決為本院的最高責任，容我提醒本院的成員同胞們，這種案件的條約早已有成文法令，以及我們的祖先所立定的先例，其權衡受到眾人的重視。」她看了一眼被告。「Sherlock，Holmes家系嫡傳之子，請起立接受本庭審問。」  
  
　　Sherlock起身，Mycroft仍站在他旁邊。  
  
　　「你被正式指控發現卻意圖隱瞞一位免疫人類──John Hamish Watson，你在上個月的二十一日得知他的情況，此後卻隱藏他的報告結果，」她了當直言。「你可有準備證詞為自己辯護？」  
  
　　「有的，」Sherlock回答地泰然自若，將雙手背在手後。「很簡單，夫人，我愛他，所以不希望他被處死。」  
  
　　John的心臟頓時漏了一拍，這是他第二次聽見Sherlock這麼明確的告白。  
  
　　「很令人遺憾，Holmes先生，不過你非常清楚這條法律，同樣也明白他的情況附帶著難以承受的風險？」法官問道。  
  
　　「沒錯。」  
  
　　「所以你是刻意違法？」  
  
　　「我是。」  
  
　　「我很欣賞你的坦誠，Holmes先生，但是這無法抹滅你在這項案件之中的所作所為，你被判處下述標準刑罰──監禁於地下監獄四十年。」她敲下法槌，此時John打了個寒顫。  
  
　　Sherlock坐下，對他的判決沒有一絲不安，John看見他悄悄對Mycroft說了些什麼，而Mycroft點了點頭。  
  
　　「Mycroft Holmes，關於此案，我相信你自願替這位免疫者作陳述？」不久之後，法官又問。  
  
　　「是的。」Mycroft回答，並回到對面John所坐之處。  
  
　　自John走進法庭到現在，法官首次直接看著他。「Watson醫生，我們已經檢驗過你的血液，並獨立且明確地證實你是位免疫者，因此單方面判處死刑，我想藉此機會向你保證，我們的結論並非針對你個人所作出的意見，但是我們必須將吸血鬼與人類作為一個整體，以最大利益為考量。Holmes先生，是否已告知他，他的狀況風險以及我們這麼做的原因？」  
  
　　「確實有。」Mycroft答道。  
  
　　法官低頭閱讀她的筆記。「這裡說明，在我們作下總結之前，你想給我們一些聲明，Holmes先生，你有五分鐘的時間，請說吧。」  
  
　　「謝謝您，夫人。」Mycroft說，清了清嗓子，稍微移動腳步。「各位女士先生，我在此代表John和Sherlock兩人，並不是因為出於對兄弟的責任，而是因為將John Watson處死，比起吸血鬼宗族允許他生存毫無益處，我知道大家都清楚我弟弟的職業，他也不遵從我們家族中的標準生活方式。然而我們需要像他這樣的吸血鬼，代表我們進入廣大的人類群體裡，Sherlock願意向世界公開宣布他的身份，而且我也知道這些年來，他將充當我們種族的大使，但是他不能獨自執行這項工作，鑒於他的職責，與人類並肩將有助於彌補這個間隙。」  
  
　　「你的理想很有遠見和崇高，Holmes先生，但是我們無法承擔這樣的風險，只為了得到良好的形象。」坐在最左邊的老人說道。  
  
　　「的確，這就是我要提到的主要建議，我認識John已將近十七個月，我這一生不曾見過對我弟弟有這麼深遠影響的人，他們需要對方，而且很少可見一對伴侶對彼此這麼忠誠。有個簡單的解決方案，可以解決此案的問題──允許Sherlock和John進行綁定儀式。」  
  
　　「這是完全不可能的，」另一位老人對此嗤之以鼻。「你的弟弟會死於反效果中。」  
  
  　「傳統上來說，沒錯，我們所認為的就是如此，不過Sherlock和我擬定了一項計劃，而且我們評估過可行度。運用大量的有效草藥、幾個穩定的巫術，還有一些時間來適應John的血液，這就是計劃所需的，至少需要一個月，讓綁定可以安全執行。如果我們失敗了，Sherlock和John兩人都可能會死，如果成功了，我們就找到調解這項問題的一個非致命的方法。」  
  
　　John驚訝得下巴都掉下來了。巫術？Mycroft真的是在說那種魔法嗎？  
  
　　陪審席上的老吸血鬼們開始交頭接耳，John再次望向Sherlock，對方雙眼緊閉，坐在板凳上，表情深奧專注，正在交替著準備被推翻或興起，彷彿他的生命正處於危險狀態。  
  
　　「這或許是個管制免疫者的好方法，」一位女士說道。  
  
　　「但是如果執行下去，會有什麼後果？所有免疫者都會試圖與吸血鬼綁定。」  
  
　　「你很清楚綁定儀式不容造假，」法官女士反駁說。「不管是真是假，如果造假的綁定，其結果還是一樣無效，因此這並沒有衝突。」  
  
　　「我無法贊同數十位免疫者綁定的想法。」  
  
　　「我們應該先讓他們作為測試的例子，看看成效如何。」  
  
　　「同意，我們可以之後再作進一步的判斷。」  
  
　　「沒有生育風險嗎？要是他們認為有辦法──」  
  
　　「你很清楚你在要求什麼吧，年輕人？」另一位老者突然問道，提高音量蓋過眾人的雜亂的討論聲，並讓他們安靜下來，他直直盯著Sherlock。  
  
　　Sherlock赫然睜開雙眼，蒼白的目光依舊銳利，向上望著那位老者。「當然。」  
  
　　「你將會完全為他承擔，為他的所有行為負起全責。」這位吸血鬼警告。「他身上背負的死刑判決，同樣也會適用於你，你真的相信這個人類值得你去冒這個險？」  
  
　　Sherlock絲毫沒有半點猶豫。「沒錯。」  
  
　　「我很羨慕你的信心，」那人回答，「坦白說，若是我們的立場對換，我也還是無法像這樣完全信任人類。」  
  
　　「那是你的損失。」Sherlock的回答帶有明顯的敵意。  
  
　　「所以雙方都同意這項做法嗎？」法官女士問道。  
  
　　「是的，夫人。」Mycroft回答。  
  
　　「他們必須待在高度監視的域區裡，在整個過程結束之前都不得離開。」  
  
　　「我願意為此讓出Holmes宅邸。」  
  
　　現在泛起更多的耳語。  
  
　　法官女士敲動法槌。「我們一致同意，你們有一個月的時間去嘗試，Holmes先生，在那之後，我們會驗證Watson醫生的執行結果。」


	4. 辯論

　　前往Mycroft宅邸的車程，比在公園唐突坐上貨車的那段路還要舒適得多了，Sherlock和John並肩坐在林肯轎車的後座，雙手緊握，而Mycroft正用手機大聲地與他的下屬交談。  
  
　　John望著防曬窗外，腦袋一片空白，只是微弱地抓住一點事情的過程。車窗外的景色演變成眼前綠色的波浪輪廓，他們已經在倫敦主要市區以外的地方，迎面而來的色彩抓回了他的思緒。些微的分心，除了讓他安全地漂浮在危機四伏、波濤洶湧的海域之中的那個人。  
  
　　那五指緊扣住他的手，頓時移動、放開、彎曲，直到拇指伸到他的手腕，John轉頭看了Sherlock一眼，偵探直盯著他，本能地略讀，盡其所能搜集更多訊息。它們所問的問題，John都難以對自己回答──你還好嗎？  
  
　　拿回他的大衣和圍巾，Sherlock觀察出幾個小時前，並沒有明顯的創傷事件的跡象，最有說服力的證據就是不變的憂慮表情。從他們重聚的那刻起，一股僵硬緊繃就停留在他額頭上，而且隨著時間過去就越加明顯。他迫切想解決這個問題，不過那也意味著是在調整John的狀態。  
  
　　John的另一隻手緊揪著牛仔褲的布料，微微皺起眉頭，默默傳達他必須提供的唯一答覆──不知道。  
  
　　庭審告一段落後，他們立刻就被當庭釋放，帶到Mycroft的監禁之下，當然了，用「庭審」來形容這場鬧劇，根本不是什麼合適的術語，John還是搞不清楚究竟是怎麼了，正確地說──這段時間就是肅靜的談話、揣測的目光、被Sherlock不容妥協地握住，親密的束縛，直到他們上了一輛長形的黑色轎車。Sherlock和Mycroft沒有多花時間去解釋什麼，但是看得出他們非常擔憂，他們的計劃聽起來很不明智又極度危險，至少John知道這點。  
  
　　迷失、漂泊不定，就算有Sherlock安撫的掌握，還是不足以把John拉回地球上，Sherlock看起來倒是胸有成竹，但是難說有多少都是虛張聲勢，而非名副其實。  
  
　　John還有些事情想問Sherlock，澄清一下整件事情脈絡，然後為過去幾個星期以來他的糟糕行為，罵他個狗血淋頭。但是John沒準備好進行這樣的談話，還不是現在，他都還沒辦法解釋自己對於這整個狀況的情緒反應。  
  
　　Sherlock把他的手握得有點緊，像是在保證事情會順利過去。  
  
　　不過John沒發現，至少現在還沒。  
  
　　Mycroft終於掛斷電話，將手機收起西裝口袋裡。「我已經安排好我能想得到的事，好讓這個過程進行得更容易，我們今晚可以等著收到草藥師的大量供貨，杖法師也在待命了，你們大部分的財物也會從貝克街送過來。」  
  
　　「法術？我要怎麼相信？」John問道，Mycroft的話又讓他蒙上一層迷霧，他從小就聽著傳聞長大，但一直以來都半信半疑。「這是吸血鬼神秘的另一面？」  
  
　　「的確是，」Sherlock說道，看了他一眼。「沒有什麼有說服力的故事能讓你相信，但是吸血鬼天生就支配自然另一面的魔力，只要配合正確的混合草藥和符文，就可以創造了不起的效果。」  
  
　　「我從來沒看過你施展任何類似的法術。」John疑惑地說。  
  
　　「拜託，現在是二十一世紀，我們不會去誦經，繪製五芒星，John。它的技術其實與基礎化學很雷同。」Sherlock說。「我不指望你能理解。」  
  
　　「議會決定派監督小組來宅邸附近監視，」Mycroft打斷他們的對話。「他們的職責就是確保你們隨時都會待在屋裡，雖然我認為你比較有興趣到處溜躂。」他特別看向Sherlock。  
  
　　「他們得離這棟房子遠一點。」Sherlock要求說，他把John的手拉近他的大腿上。「我不希望他們出現在這附近。」  
  
　　Mycroft揚起眉毛。「你是不希望他們接近John。」  
  
　　「沒錯，我一點都不喜歡這個主意，但我不會冒險覆議他們的事。」  
  
　　「我會傳達你的要求，但是也要通過議會的同意。」  
  
　　「如果你連把他們趕出自己的家都沒辦法，你在英國政府的地位還有什麼用處？」Sherlock質疑地說。  
  
　　「我們能拿到的所有物資和其他東西都是他們慷慨解囊。」Mycroft半威嚇地提醒他。「拒絕任何要求遠比服從還危險。」  
  
　　Sherlock皺著眉頭發牢騷。「我們應該今晚就開始，抓緊時間。」  
  
　　Mycroft點頭。「同意。」  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　Holmes宅邸是棟巨大的石頭莊園，矗立在廣闊、修剪整齊的庭園，一小群員工在大廳正門等待，迎接Mycroft和他們的新訪客。John不是家園管理方面的專家，但是在這樣的大房子裡，這些工人看起來似乎太少了，大約只有十幾個男女聚集在一起，看起來有點詭異。最後的準備完成得令Mycroft滿意，他笑了笑，要Sherlock和John進去他們的房間。  
  
　　「你以前就住在這裡？」John問著Sherlock，隨著Mycroft和一群下人爬上石樓梯，他們每一步的腳步聲四處迴盪。  
  
　　「將近九十年沒住這了。」Sherlock回道，冷漠地張望這棟精緻的建築。「這是個很約束的環境，你可想而知。」  
  
　　「你還有其他家人住在這裡嗎？」  
  
　　Sherlock停在樓梯上，伸手扶著欄杆。「我們的祖輩去世幾十年了，Mycroft是家族現任的家長，我們家族的直系裡，只有我們兩個還活著。」  
  
　　他們的房間居然就是這棟房整個二樓的東側，其裝潢通風多了，比上一棟吸血鬼莊園更舒適，但是對他們聲名顯赫的前輩來說，這裡仍然獨樹一格。他們通過走廊，牆上面色蒼白的男人和女人畫像似乎在凝視，John在他們的長相之間，看不出特別的家族相像之處，不過吸血鬼是由他們的先袓來決定血統，不是生物學上的家族，Sherlock和Mycroft會被視為兄弟，是因為他們是同個父系，Holmes氏族擁有這棟莊園已有四百多年之久。  
  
　　他們經過每扇門，Mycroft就會指出不同的房間，直到他們走進客廳，John才真的嚇了一跳，它有完整的拱形天花板、燃燒木材的壁爐、昂貴的繡花窗簾，以及堅固的橡木書架，上頭載滿皮革裝訂的大型書本，舒服的沙發組擺放在寬高的窗幃之下，這讓John想起溫暖、篝火照明的洞穴。  
  
　　「我們還有很多事要做，而且沒多少時間能完成，」Mycroft說道，一邊走近門口，把手伸進西裝外衣口袋裡。「草藥師傍晚就會過來，如果你會跟我一起進行主要研究，Sherlock……」  
  
　　「沒錯，我很想聽聽更多關於這項計劃。」John說，他轉過身來，離開正在細看的燈具，其底座雕飾含有複雜的紫心木鑲嵌。  
  
　　Sherlock面無表情。「我覺得你最好待在這裡。」  
  
　　一陣憤怒射穿了John的神經系統。「又來了，你們不能把我排除在外，」他說。「我有必要知道怎麼回事。」  
  
　　「我和Sherlock有些問題必須私下解決，」Mycroft心平氣和地說，掏出他的錶，檢查一下拋光面。「很抱歉，John，但你的存在會不利於我們討論的成果。」  
  
　　「會不利於……！該死的，我才不在乎，我管它有不有利！」John走到Sherlock旁邊，堅定不移地交叉雙臂，怒意悶在他的胸口。「我理當要跟著你們，不能被忽視，不能被推到一旁，我們現在是在同一條船上。」  
  
　　Sherlock搖搖頭，嘴巴抿成輕蔑的弧線。「我答應一定會解釋一切到你滿意為止，但現在還不是時候。」  
  
　　John目瞪口呆地看著他，他這麼信任Sherlock，現在他卻又阻礙John接收關鍵訊息，Sherlock居然會乖乖聽從Mycroft的突發奇想，這也實在太奇怪了。  
  
　　「我會回來找你，」Sherlock遺憾地對他說。「請不要離開這個房間。」  
  
　　Holems兄弟倆就這樣悄悄地溜走了，留下John獨自呆站在這間寬大、空蕩的房間。  
  
　　不知所措，也不知該怎麼處理激增的怒意，John走到他和Sherlock必須共用的臥室，沉悶又安靜，這裡有一只珍貴的聖物櫃，上面印著Holmes家族的古老象徵，骨董四柱床佔據了臥室，幃幔蓋住現代床墊的兩側，遠處的牆邊靠著一張華美的桌子，緊挨著鄰接浴室的門邊，桌上排放書寫工具，這裡的燈具和其他光源比自然光微暗，為這個空間投射出一種惆悵威。  
  
　　他們的衣櫥裡堆了幾個行李箱，個人物品也早已運送過來，未開封放置在床腳下，John走來打開離他最近的行李箱，裡面有兩疊衣服，左邊是他自己各種樣式的套衫和襯衫，右邊有些是Sherlock的T恤和睡衣。  
  
　　當他的手按上Sherlock棉軟的衣服，苦澀的怒火在他胸腔深處轟然炸開，猛地吸了口氣，John讓自己憤怒的力量流竄到身體的每個角落，直到他感覺為了這一切的努力開始動搖。他們沒有權力排斥他，也沒權力把他圈成一個小團體，這都關乎他那該死的疫情！他的血、他的問題。John的拳頭握得指節發白，緊緊抓著Sherlock的其中一件衣服，他是那麼他媽的生氣──對Sherlock，對Mycroft，對這一切。  
  
　　一片巨大的陰影，搖搖欲墜地垂在視線之外，他的心口外緣開始悸痛，在他情緒的沉重壓迫之下，顯然有什麼在他心裡破碎。像是在強烈海流的巨浪下緊抓著，逆流沖擊著他，起伏的海浪產生的引力作用牽動它們墜落四方。  
  
　　John抱住床柱，勉強應付突如其來的衝擊，在痛苦襲擊他時支持住自己，他急促喘氣，緩和延燒至肺部的灼熱感，他激增的焦慮，從他腦袋裡的殘垣斷壁迸發出來，將之掩埋。視覺收縮，失控地劇烈喘息，John無奈忍受他的憤怒扭曲成排山倒海而來的恐懼，咒罵譴責像火炭的焦痕一樣烙印在腦海裡，那只有一個字──死刑。  
  
　　唯一的機會，遙遠和危險就他們所擁有的，John很可能失去所有重要的一切，最殘酷最諷刺的是，他到現在才明白，他將要失去的東西正在搖墜。  
  
　　John把頭靠在木製床柱上，努力重新控制自己，他周圍的世界都在旋轉，所有原本能看見的影像都漸漸模糊。一陣痛苦的壓力擴至他的胸口，頭暈目眩，他跌跌蹱蹱、蹣跚地走進浴室。  
  
　　關上門，John停下來望著鏡子，熟悉的鏡像看起來面容憔悴、臉色蒼白，而且眼泛淚光。那股延燒的灼熱爬上他的咽喉，他轉身背對著鏡面。  
  
　　John轉開水龍頭，蓮蓬頭開始噴灑，熾熱又潮濕。空氣中瀰漫水氣，John跌坐在地板上，背靠著牆壁。  
  
　　第一聲咽嗚，是灼熱和潮濕足以讓他整個身體打顫，而他的聲音被淋浴流瀉的水柱淹沒。John縮起他的腿，把頭埋在雙膝之間，手臂圍繞著自己，任眼淚在吵雜的水流聲中滑落，直到只剩乾嘔的感覺，以及孑然一身可怕的孤寂。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　一段時間過後，Sherlock終於回來了，正好看見John在一堆隨身物品之中拆包，他已經平靜了許多，經過長時間的淋浴，沖走了殘餘的絕望。Mycroft甚至吩咐女僕提供熱食給他，讓他還是敵不過恢復的食欲。  
  
　　當偵探看到John時，眉頭緊鎖，目光迅速掃過他的面容，雖然John的哭喊咒罵已經結束好一陣子了，不過很明顯的還是有足夠的證據留給Sherlock，他沒有說什麼，只是拉起John的手，帶他走出房間。  
  
　　他們在客廳與Mycroft和草藥師會面。草藥師名叫Nathaniel，在年少時就變身成為吸血鬼，即使他已有將近五百歲的高齡，在John眼裡，他不過就是個十幾歲的男孩，穿著單薄、暗色燕尾服和淺色長褲，看起來活像Jane Austen的小說人物。  
  
　　Nathaniel帶來一大批袋子，裡面裝滿乾草藥和裝著奇怪液體的樣品瓶，他將它們整理分堆，Sherlock和John坐在Nathaniel對面的舒服沙發上，好奇地看著成堆的草藥，Mycroft走到一小段距離之外，謹慎地注視著。  
  
　　「我準備了兩種不同的加強補救措施，你們各別使用一種，」Nathaniel解釋說，他權威的口氣聽起來很刺耳。「John，你的是用來增強你的健康，並促進新的血細胞生長。Sherlock的是用來防止中毒，並幫助他的身體適應有毒物質，一旦Sherlock每天吸收足夠的血量，我想他就只能依靠John存活了，在飲食上添加常見的血液只會拖緩整個過程。」  
  
　　John拿起幾包用麻繩綑綁的草藥包。「他應該怎麼做？」  
  
　　「血液在新鮮的情況下是最可口的，那就表示為一個生活來源，」Nathaniel說。「整個考驗的過程中，我會建議他還是直接由你餵養，雖然這並不容易，Sherlock，不過基本上你可以訓練自己消化毒素，就像John去學習喝水銀。」  
  
　　「只要這些藥材能發揮功效，那不是問題。」Sherlock淡然地說。  
  
　　Nathaniel看起來並不完全相信他。「你的目標是要建立一道抗力，我們在進行中會阻斷可以抵消毒素的草藥，你無法在綁定的過程中使用它們，所以你挺不挺得過去，這非常重要，我建議一天三次，早中晚各一次。」  
  
　　「需要的血量會很多是吧？」John氣惱地問。  
  
　　「剛開始並不會很多，不過隨著時間累積……沒錯。」Nathaniel答道。「這對你們兩個來說都會是個負擔，但這是Sherlock可以順利綁定的唯一方法。」  
  
　　「就算如此，也可能還不夠。」Mycroft似乎有所預感地說，他就像個保持警愓的幽靈一樣，在沙發後徘徊。  
  
　　Nathaniel點頭同意，看著John。「綁定的過程中，吸血鬼必須消耗大量的人血，然後在吸血鬼的消化道裡面變質，基本上，他會提供必要的催化劑來消化血液，以誘發綁定人類的效果，一旦完成之後，血液就會反哺，吐回到它的原始來源，這時綁定才開始生效。」  
  
　　John挑起眉毛。「聽起來超噁心的。」  
  
　　「對沒經驗的旁觀者來說或許是這樣，不過對吸血鬼來說是很奧妙的自然過程，最主要的問題還是你的免疫力，John，」Nathaniel說。「這個程序極為複雜，Sherlock會需要大量吸取你的血液，遠遠多於正常情況所要的量，他必須要能夠這種血量下存活，也得在你失血過多而亡之前，改變血液的本質，並反哺給你。」  
  
　　「好極了。」Sherlock不動聲色，看著John。  
  
　　Nathaniel示範如何適當地混合草藥和研磨，加入緞花屬植物、蓍草、薊花、巫師草和雪松，製作簡單的防毒藥劑，他再加了一點磨成粉的植物和油脂，John無法瞭解、確認它們的功用和成效。顯然，在新月之夜的黃昏下採收的草藥似乎是最有效果的。  
  
　　Sherlock喝下搗好的草藥漿，然後靠向John，抓起他的右臂。  
  
　　「趁現在舌頭正濕潤。」Nathaniel警告。  
  
　　他把John的手腕帶到嘴邊。潮濕、尖銳的感覺像是兩根刺針在他手腕關節之下，在靜脈貼近皮膚表面的地方，Sherlock一下子就撤開，表情扭曲，強迫自己吞下那點血。  
  
　　John把手腕抽回來，檢查被咬傷的兩個紅點，Sherlock的唾液凝結真的很有效。  
  
　　「嚐起來沒像上次那麼可怕了。」Sherlock觀察剛才喝到的血。  
  
　　「因為草藥的關係，」Nathaniel說。「或許你會愛上這個味道也說不定。」  
  
　　他們靜候了幾分鐘，看看Sherlock是否會出現疼痛或痙孿的現象，不過他看起來很好，只是有點緊張，草藥師起身和他們握手，交待他們如果有任何問題或疑慮再打電話給他。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　Nathaniel離開之後，John回到他們的臥房，發現牆上和床頭上方都被畫上符號。  
  
　　「促進和穩固生理狀況的法術，」Sherlock在他身後解釋。「Mycroft的術法師來過這裡，你可以看到整個房裡都是符咒還有其他的防護結界。」  
  
　　John彎起嘴角苦笑者。「我還以為你所謂的法術沒有『繪製五芒星』這東西，這不是你說的嗎？」  
  
　　「是沒有必要，這不是蓋住這些記號的重點。」  
  
　　Sherlock走過他進入房間，環顧四周，腦子裡編列這些變化，隨後John走到床邊，這麼劇烈的不安在血脈裡流竄，他一丁點兒都不覺得累。  
  
　　John坐在床邊，抬頭望向Sherlock。「聽著，我知道這些都是你的主意……」  
  
　　「不是你知道的都是正確的，John。」他打斷對方說，彎腰查探潦草的符號。  
  
　　John嘆了口氣。「能讓我這麼說嗎？我很感激你為我做的。」  
  
　　Sherlock好奇地刮下牆上油漆，實驗性地在指間搓揉。「其實我的所作所為大都是自私的。」  
  
　　「為了他人冒著生命危險並不自私。」  
  
　　他轉身看著John。「如果你是這麼想，那就表示你沒在用心注意，我在他們免不了發現你之前，豁盡所能爭取時間，早在Mycroft那次關鍵來訪以前，就在策劃這項計劃的架構。」Sherlock的眼神光表露絕對的信念。「我願意做任何事，盡我一切力量讓你繼續活著和呼吸。」  
  
　　John感覺到對方給予他久違又熟悉的溫暖，他已經太久沒有體會到了。「實在太……感人了，就你而言，Sherlock，但是為什麼不能一開始就告訴我？」  
  
　　Sherlock在身後交叉著雙臂。「我不想造成你過多的恐慌，John，另外我也不想引發潛逃的風險。」  
  
　　「你認為我知道後會逃走？」  
  
　　「如果只是為了從那群想要你命的人手中保護我的安全，非常有可能，我希望你留在我能注意到你的地方。」他走近John的面前，仔細地看著他。  
  
　　「那算是個選擇嗎？如果有個死刑懸在我頭上──為什麼我們不逃？」  
  
　　Sherlock直視著他的雙眼。「他們有很多方法能把我揪出來，吸血鬼不可能這麼簡單就消失，況且如果只有你離開，豈不是更可疑，Mycroft一定會設法讓你被發現。議會的資源相當龐大，你要是自投羅網，我連提出解決方案機會也沒有，他們會將你就地正法。打從我察覺到問題的那刻起，我們就不得不毫髮無傷地一起生存下去，不管這一切會變成什麼樣，這是我們的最佳機會。」  
  
　　John傾身向前，伸手捧著他的臉龐。  
  
　　「John？」Sherlock問道，床墊微微下沉，對方已坐到他的身邊。  
  
　　「我覺得……我真的不知該作何感想。」John說，帶著痛苦的神情看了對方一眼。  
  
　　Sherlock觀察他的神情，當他嘗試理解John的感受時，John都能看見他腦袋裡思想轉動的樣子。  
  
　　「我希望這是我們一起做的事。」John認真地的解釋。「這一切是這麼新鮮，起初的幾個星期，我想像的可不是這樣。」  
  
　　「你以為我們會崩毀到無法挽救的地步。」Sherlock說道。  
  
　　「我不……沒錯啦，不管我們走了多遠，我都不忍心看到事情破滅的這麼快。」  
  
　　Sherlock搖頭。「我不會允許如此重要的事被摧毀得這麼沒道理。」  
  
　　「有良好的意圖是不夠的，Sherlock。」John難過地提醒他。  
  
　　這話讓他沉默了，Sherlock與他的思路對抗了好一會兒，往牆上掃視著。  
  
　　「不過我相信你，我知道你是在嘗試做對的事，但是從表面上看來，我推斷不出你在做什麼或者你為何這麼做，這些問題影響到我，而且是重重地影響。」John對他說道。「你必須謹記這點。」  
  
　　Sherlock回望，他眼神之後似乎有個重量在牽扯。「我……很容易忽略你對這些事情感觸有多深，還有它們傷了你多重。」Sherlock說。「說也奇怪，你並非一直都是個臨危不亂的士兵。」  
  
　　「沒錯，我不是，你也不是個冷酷無情的吸血。」John拂過他的臉頰，觀察著他。「你隱藏得很完美，但是你一點都不好。」  
  
　　Sherlock終究是不小心顯露出很微弱的不安。「這是我剛才在你身上發現的，」他平靜地回答。「真不公平。」  
  
　　「你很擔心嗎？」John輕聲問道。  
  
　　「你想聽實話？沒錯，」Sherlock坦承。「這已經超乎我的經驗範圍，完全不可能去定義或預測所有涉及的變量，照情況看來，我們很有可能會失敗。」  
  
　　John感到受挫。「我們以前也面臨過致命的逆境。」  
  
　　「不一樣，完全不同，我們是在對抗生物學還有三百年來偏執的恐懼，你無法用武力解決它，雖然我挺有興趣看你這麼做。」  
  
　　John嘆口氣，不知該說什麼，就跟往常一樣，Sherlock說得很對。他看了一眼身後的進口床，非常想念貝克街。「今晚你會留在這裡嗎？」  
  
　　Sherlock大概有上百件不同的工作細節要照料，而且他似乎一點也不累，不過他沒拒絕John，儘管過去幾個星期他推拒了很多次。Sherlock的表情柔和下來，點頭說。「當然。」  
  
　　不久後，John準備就寢，Sherlock看著他在房裡四處走動，正當他完成日常瑣事，一陣訝異，吸血鬼總算是聽了John的吩咐，換上更輕便的服裝。  
  
　　穿著舒適的T恤和睡褲，他們爬上大床，鑽入被窩裡，John才剛躺下，Sherlock就賣乖似的迅速抓著他不放，他把頭靠在John的肩膀上，耳鬢廝磨。  
  
　　「你一直都是這麼溫暖。」Sherlock說道，一邊摩娑他的衣服布料。  
  
　　「是你太冷了。」John反駁，伸出手臂緊緊環繞著他。「吸血鬼的核心體溫比一般人類低五度。」  
  
　　Sherlock被逗得發出噴笑。「因為你們的人種先出現在世上，我想這點你倒是贏了。」  
  
　　有Sherlock在身邊格外令人欣慰，但即使如此，John還是無法驅逐去過去二十四小時累積的不安，如行屍走肉嗎？吸血鬼野蠻的邏輯和無動於衷的程度實在難以置信，一個月的時間，他要不是死，就是跟吸血鬼綁在一起，這種壓力，偏偏他還是不太明白綁定會變得怎麼樣。  
  
　　John的手指在Sherlock的胸肋上急促地的敲打。「Mycroft對我描述過綁定禮。」  
  
　　Sherlock不屑起輕哼一聲。「我敢說還有多餘的加油添醋。」  
  
　　「聽起來很嚴重。」  
  
　　「的確是。」  
  
　　John深吸口氣，低頭看Sherlock一眼。「你認為我們準備好了嗎？」  
  
　　「我們別無選擇。」Sherlock答道，一手撐起自己。「總之，這個問題可能還是太浮誇了，全看我們是只有一人還是兩人都無法倖存下來。」  
  
　　John對這番預測皺了皺眉頭。「真幽默，如果這些事都沒發生，如果我有完全正常的血液，我們還會有所準備嗎？我們才在一起多久，三個禮拜？」  
  
　　Sherlock思考時，空間頓時安靜了一段時間，「三個禮拜，加上一起生活、一起工作將近一年半，我們經歷過許多會讓『正常』情侶分崩離析的事，再說除了你，我也想不出我還能選擇跟誰進行綁定。」  
  
　　「聽你這麼說真好，而且我也同意。」  
  
　　「哪個部分？」  
  
　　「全部。」  
  
　　Sherlock微微傻笑著，他的目光掃過John的身影。「你看起來很累，該睡覺了。」  
  
　　「我想我還是沒辦法。」John嘆氣說，把頭靠在枕頭上，望著Sherlock。  
  
　　吸血鬼發出尖銳、不滿的噪聲，把被子拉下到John的膝蓋，Sherlock的手立刻滑進John的睡褲褲頭裡。  
  
　　在那隻手移到臀部之前，John就揪住Sherlock的手腕。「你在幹什麼？」他厲聲問道。  
  
　　他的指尖慢慢伸到褲頭之下，Sherlock揚起眉毛，顯然John沒能拼湊出這麼簡單的邏輯。「我在幫你，根據資料顯示，睡前射精會助你一夜好眠。」  
  
　　John想坐起來，但是Sherlock另一手的前臂壓在他胸上，他不得不躺平。「你應該要記得我比你強壯的多了。」Sherlock提醒他說。  
  
　　「你不需要……」  
  
　　「可是我想要。」他打斷對方，表情怪真誠的。  
  
　　愉悅的開始著實意外，John點頭表示同意，並放開Sherlock的手腕。  
  
　　Sherlock笑了笑──這種喜不自禁的笑容讓人聯想到，有人跟一個小孩說「家事已經做完了，現在可以去玩他最喜歡的玩具了」的樣子，他向對方挪近，一手撐著身子，目不轉睛地看著John，同時他的手慢慢消失在John的睡衣之下。  
  
　　John原本以為被男人撫摸的感覺會很奇怪或不舒服，但是Sherlock的手指開始仔細探索他的身體，John發現他的先入之見錯得厲害，他最近才剛夢到和Sherlock有關的第一次很明確的春夢，雖然一切都非常美好，不過他也不可能確切地將這場夢，當作是他在現實生活中反應的鐵證。  
  
　　但是在這裡，Sherlock的手恣意地在每吋可觸及的肌膚上游走，迫使他的呼吸變得吃力、清楚可聞，John知道事情會很順利的，他感覺很好、很安全，也對懸停在他之上的好奇吸血鬼產生濃厚的興趣，也許只因為他是Sherlock，他愛他多過於曾愛過的其他人，此時潛在的尷尬都已消除。  
  
　　他的探查落在John半勃起的地方，抵在褲子的束縛裡，Sherlock的手指最後握住了它，試驗性地套弄。John倒抽了口氣，輕輕打了個顫，下身更加脹硬，伸出雙手抓住Sherlock的上衣，偵探輕哼一聲以示認可。  
  
　　「真是敏感。」Sherlock喃喃自語，放開John。  
  
　　他並不是一直都是這樣的，之前想像和計劃他們嘗試第一次真正的性行為，卻始終徒勞無功。雖然已經完全覺醒，但是John不知道該怎麼反應，也不知道他們會如何反應，感覺Sherlock是如此靠近──能聞到他的氣味，看著他的面容，頭一次，他熱切地感受John的身體。老天，他可以快快樂樂地跟Sherlock整天躺著，耐心地瞭解彼此，並建立基礎的肉體關係。  
  
　　吸血鬼按照自然法則來說，就像人類一樣可以做這碼事，不過Sherlock好像不曾特別積極地尋找床伴，顯然他就是合適的伴侶，Sherlock就如John親眼見證到的一樣專心一意。  
  
　　腰上的褲子被向下拽了，John感覺自己從下縮的衣物中被釋放出來。  
  
　　「好了，」Sherlock對自己說，好奇地盯著那根勃起，輕輕撫摸他腰間的肌膚。「你很令人著迷，John。」  
  
　　「真高興能為你提供消遣。」他一邊喘息，用嘲諷的語氣說道。  
  
　　「我從沒見過這樣的你。」Sherlock說，他們眼神對視。「未來我會經常想這麼做。」  
  
　　未來，是以年數還是天數來衡量？  
  
　　Sherlock靠得更近，他的手再次握住那根硬挺，John緊抓著Sherlock的衣服和後背，閉上微顫的眼瞼，勻速、結實摩娑的快感流竄到全身各個地方。  
  
　　這裡沒有死刑，只有他們兩人，完全的結合隔絕了外面的世界，這是一個Sherlock不需要迎合而笑，以及John不需要擔心的地方。他睜開雙眼，落入此時細微的誘惑，Sherlock黑色柔順的捲髮垂到眉間，一手恭維、溫暖地愛撫。漸漸暗下的目光，因驚嘆而睜大、怔愣，John的名字掠過微張的嘴唇，如雪地上的影子晦暗、不可改變。  
  
　　他身上的那隻手變換了套路，掌心以看似不可能的方式打轉，John突然一陣茫然，靠在Sherlock肩上呻吟，也把他的衣服扯得更緊。  
  
　　「我想看看你為了我高潮的樣子，」Sherlock粗蠻、沉重地說道，他在John的正上方，阻擋了所有視線。「就只為了我。」  
  
　　「自大的混蛋。」John喘著氣說。  
  
　　Sherlock加快他的速度作為回應，以不可預知的模式不斷擼動套弄，脹痛硬挺的陰莖開始吐出液體，頓時增加濕潤感，John忍不住罵出一連串的粗話，每次摩擦都放射出折磨的火花，歡愉挑弄的衝動，還有他對他迷人、偉大偵探的需要。他哽咽喊出Sherlock的名字，下意識地挺起腰臀，不規則地的抓握，John的手把他的上衣揉皺成一團，同時完全來到頂點。  
  
　　一聲嘶喊，John順利到達高潮，緊拽著特別興奮的Sherlock，他的骨盆無法控制的收縮，肌肉緊繃顫抖，雙眼緊閉，張著唇口，一陣劇烈的快感湧上，噴出的精液立刻被Sherlock的掌心接住。  
  
　　「太漂亮了。」他聽見Sherlock低聲說道。  
  
　　他身體裡的張力逐漸消失了，雖然Sherlock還俯身在他之上，John放鬆、背靠著枕頭，腦海和身體還在高潮的餘韻之中。他也沒注意到，不知道Sherlock在做什麼，直到突然間聽見吸血鬼發出一聲低吟，John感覺到Sherlock詭異又不自然地抽動了幾下，他立刻張開眼睛。  
  
　　Sherlock蜷縮在他面前，呼吸不平穩，表情愕然，John盯著他彎腰的樣子，勉強逮到Sherlock調整腰間褲頭的那一幕，他的另一手覆了一層混濁的液體，旁邊連著John剛才釋放出來的。Sherlock睜大了眼看向他，一臉困惑。  
  
　　「你剛才……？」John不確定地問。天啊，Sherlock在剛才John回神的片刻，就自己解決完了。  
  
　　「我克制不了自己。」Sherlock說，低頭看著自己的掌心。  
  
　　他從床邊的桌上抽來一張面紙，轉身把手擦乾淨，然後扔到一旁。John胡亂摸索的，用顫抖的手拉起他的睡褲，Sherlock轉身回來，表情茫然，躺在John旁邊，拉來被子蓋在兩人身上。  
  
　　「你還好嗎？」John問道，用手肘撐著上身。  
  
　　Sherlock仔細端詳他的臉，好像那裡隱藏著一些關鍵答案。「我從來沒那像起反應過。」  
  
　　「什麼，你從來沒跟別人做過嗎？」  
  
　　Sherlock看著他。「我一直都……無心戀戰，反應遲緩，我很清楚我自己是這樣。」他的眉頭皺成一團。「但是見到你……就影響了我。」  
  
　　John緩緩點頭，他從不曾完全確定Sherlock喜好的確切性質，是浪漫還是其他，他們也從沒談論過這點，最重要的是他們如何看待彼此。「嗯，所以你……對我有感覺？身體上的？」  
  
　　他對John上下打量一番。「對啦。」他回答，心緒非常不定。  
  
　　「嘿，」John說，伸手碰了碰他的臂膀。「沒什麼大不了的，我知道你常常小題大作，但是有些事情就是不合常理。」  
  
　　「我只是不能理解。」Sherlock說道。  
  
　　「好吧，說到這種事情，只能說那些常規不是寫在石頭上，順便說明一點，我也同樣對你有感覺。」  
  
　　「很明顯。」Sherlock帶著張狂的笑容回答。  
  
　　John傾身靠近，覆上長吻讓他安靜，持續的接觸，一直到Sherlock放鬆以對。他的嘴裡有甜味，還有鐵的餘味。  
  
　　John退回來。「好了，然後呢？」  
  
　　Sherlock點點頭，伸出雙臂把John包圍，他把臉埋進John的頭髮裡，深深呼吸。「我可能需要建立另一個附件，來儲存這些新的觀察結果。」  
  
　　「另一個附件？在你的大腦裡？」John問道。  
  
　　「當然。」  
  
　　「整個附件都是關於我的？」  
  
　　「實際上是你的第四個，在我對你的認知裡，你親密時的行為是最後的大缺口。」  
  
　　「你是個專情的完美主義者？」  
  
　　「向來都是，你不知道過去一年裡，我有多常想這麼做。」他咕噥著。「真是令人抓狂。」  
  
　　過去一年？John知道他曾思考過一大堆事情，但是不知怎麼的，卻完全錯過他的室友對他有明確的興趣，也許他有注意到，只是刻意隱藏線索。「有這麼久？」  
  
　　「對於那些種種想法，是的。」Sherlock說。「其他的體驗……很久以前就嘗過了，我已經活非常久了，John，當我遇到重要的人，我很快就會知道。」  
  
　　John伸手在Sherlock身上來回撫摸，以示歉意。「很抱歉我浪費這麼多的時間，沒辦法提早做到這點。」  
  
　　「最重要的是我現在有了你，」Sherlock說。「我不打算這麼輕易就放開你。」  
  
　　John的心在胸口之下痛苦地絞擰著。「我們會沒事的。」他堅信地說。「我們永遠都會沒事。」  
  
　　Sherlock將臉頰靠在John的額上。「我很抱歉讓你感到不安，我不知道該怎麼做才好。」  
  
　　「最好的道歉就是下次不要再犯。」他回應說，熱切地貼近他。  
  
　　Sherlock沒有回答，只是將對方箍得更緊。他抱著Sherlock很長一段時間，撫摸他的後背，盡量避免想到所有疑慮和內心深處暗流湧動的恐懼。以後有的是擔心，但是現在他只想沐浴在寧靜的片刻裡，與他的一生摯愛。  
  
　　隨著睡意上升，他的眼皮越來越重，Sherlock無聲的呼吸，在John懷裡輕柔地起伏。  
  
　　「如果你還有事要忙，就不必整晚都留下，沒關係。」John說道，語氣漸弱。  
  
　　「就算有你躺在我旁邊會讓我分心，我還是認為在你身邊會更有效率。」Sherlock說。「多虧你今晚這麼慷慨提供無數影像，如果我還能思考其他事情，我會很幸運。」  
  
　　John笑了笑，閉上雙眼。  
  
　　「睡吧，我會待在這裡。」  
  
　　John進入沉眠的夢鄉，毫無疑問，他的保證是真的。


	5. 偵查

　　第一個星期特別辛苦。  
  
　　起初他們在Nathaniel簡單證明的餵養，竟然已經就是Sherlock的極限了，在第二次餵養結束後，Sherlock的表情逐漸變得勉強，開始反胃。他堅稱自己沒事，但慶幸的是，John看出明顯的噁心跡象，知道他承受不住。John奮力將頑固的吸血鬼拖進廁所，他立刻猛烈作嘔，把東西全吐了出來。  
  
　　這是攝取到有毒物質的正常反應，不管如何，他們還是得努力繼續依照指示的時間進行餵養，只希望混合藥草可以幫助Sherlock適應血液。但是試了幾次後，仍然沒什麼用，他吸食John的血，只要超過那一點的量，Sherlock就會立刻衝進浴室裡猛吐。  
  
　　此後開始，每此餵養的循環期間，John都會跟Sherlock坐在浴室裡，如此一來他就不必跑那麼遠了。他從John的手腕吸食，依Sherlock所說，那裡的靜脈比John脖子裡的細，他可以更好控制喝下的量。  
  
　　控制並沒有多大的效用，每次吸食完畢，他就拉開John的手，煩躁地皺眉頭，身上又起了相同的不適，然後Sherlock抱著馬桶，作嘔、搖晃，努力抑制胃裡的東西湧上來，卻是徒勞。一隻手始終緊抓著John的前臂不放，無法動搖，直到不得不放開以支撐自己，像是病了一樣。吐完之後，Sherlock就會靠坐在浴室牆壁前，大汗淋漓、臉色蒼白，然後喝下少量的袋裝血液來消除不適感，他攪動的消化道無法承受太多。  
  
　　他們還嘗試將少量John的血液加進袋裝血液裡，想看看這樣是不是能讓Sherlock更容易吸收，但是只是讓他胃裡更多消化成流體的東西被吐出來而已，然後不可避免的病倒。再來另一個想法就是喝下John的血之後，趕緊再喝下止吐的混合草藥，但是也沒什麼幫助。大部分的餵食階段裡，當Sherlock掛在馬桶邊等待噁心感消失時，John乾脆坐在他旁邊的瓷磚地板上，搓揉他的後背，讓John感到沮喪是，除此之外他什麼也不能做。  
  
　　這三天裡，John越來越擔心，當Sherlock開始出現恍惚跡象，甚至連喝下正常的血液也會排斥時，他堅持要Mycroft把草藥師叫來。他可能是脫水了，雖然John不確定吸血鬼是否承受得起這種反常的痛苦。  
  
　　Nathaniel趕來，對Sherlock的規定劑量作了一些調整，聽說了Sherlock對血液的激烈反應，他表示相當擔心，相信草藥應該要發揮效用預防不適。特別糟糕的是，Sherlock的身體排斥血液，無法完全消化，如果血液不在消化道裡吸收，他的抵抗力就不會提高。  
  
　　他們證明重新調配的混合藥物更適合這項任務，至少後果是休息一個禮拜，不是嘔吐。每次的餵養環節過後，Sherlock總得經歷令人虛弱的胃部痙攣，在房裡的床上躺好幾個小時，蜷曲著自己，並熱敷腹部。John全程都陪在他身邊，盡全力轉移Sherlock的注意力，盡量忽略他痛苦、低沉的呻吟，讓他的身體慢慢接受血液。  
  
　　當Sherlock雙眼不自主的流淚還四肢發抖時，John知道這是他最糟糕的時候，這時Sherlock通常會閉上眼睛，用顫抖的聲音要John告訴他一些有趣的事情，John在床上坐在他旁邊，講述故事或其他事物，無論是他在阿富汗還是大學期間發生的事，當然，Sherlock早就聽過他的許多故事，不過儘管這些故事一聽再聽，他似乎還是很喜歡，也許他想聽的只是John的聲音，可以壓過痛苦的焦點。一個星期結束，他逐漸增加攝取的血量。  
  
　　對John來說，他會不由得感到愧疚，雖然這不是他的錯，不過確實是他的血跟免疫造成Sherlock如此痛苦。不管他怎麼看，John還是覺得自己是在慢性毒害他的同伴。  
  
　　當他因為吸血而引起的不適恢復之後，Sherlock像一條細長的陰影一般，緩緩走到通風的大廳，然後沒完沒了地抱怨這棟莊園裡的所有人和事物，壁紙的選擇、女傭們的缺點、糟糕透頂的裝飾，甚至是陰暗的天氣，就算它擋掉了陽光的傷害也一樣。  
  
　　他本來應該對令他受苦的確切理由感到更加憤怒的，John、Mycroft，還有整個吸血鬼文明和傳統。他拋開那些特別是出於不安而東扯西扯的話題，以及對John來說會讓一切更難以承受的想法，當餵養的時間一到，Sherlock就會乖乖停止他的酸言酸語，盡可能吸食能承受的血量，然後頑強地忍耐緊接而來的痛苦。  
  
　　想到這點，John就不知道該哭還是該笑。大致上，他還是很感動Sherlock在他身上投注的心力。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　John彎著膝蓋靠坐在床頭邊，一本老舊發黃的書放在他斜傾的大腿上，他用左手翻了幾頁，瀏覽古老字體不均稱的筆跡。稍早之前，他向一位女僕要過這棟房裡的任何有關吸血鬼生理學的書籍，這是女僕拿給他的唯一一本，看似是在十八世紀期間寫的，那時甚至連人體解剖學都尚未完全被理解，因此沒有完全的幫助。都沒有什麼專治吸血鬼的醫生嗎？難道大家都只靠草藥跟法術？  
  
　　他嘆了口氣，默默把書闔上，扔在覆蓋著毯子的床邊。他本來是要將它放在床邊的桌上，但是現在他的右手正埋在柔軟的黑色捲髮裡，John不願停止觸摸，他望了一眼靜靜趴在他身邊的身影。  
  
　　剛才還在對抗睡意的Sherlock還是敗給了疲憊，全身無力地躺在被單上，John的手繼續在他髮間溫柔地撫摸著，雖然沉睡中的Sherlock感覺不到這種觸摸。John知道他會抵擋不住睡意，經過這段辛苦的日子，他的身體終究是不堪負荷，儘管疼痛還在，也不得不強行休眠。  
  
　　他的雙手還緊壓著套上針織套、敷著腹部的熱水袋，John小心地將它從手中抽出來，摸摸它的兩側，確定已經冷卻了，早過了熱敷的實用性。  
  
　　John按了按吸血鬼的額頭，感覺偏涼，就算他有豐富的醫學知識，他還是覺得派不上用場。如果Sherlock是正常人，那他的體溫就是低得嚇人了，甚至是在過低的範圍裡，但奇怪的是，他在餵養過後大約一小時之間，他的身體又過熱，像發燒一樣，體溫如此極端變化，讓John百思不得其解，雖然Sherlock堅持說自己沒什麼好擔心的，他本能上忍不住聽從他，並保持懷疑態度。  
  
　　John也很累了──他陪著Sherlock熬夜，儘管沒什麼幫助，也還是盡量照顧他的需要。他本質上就是個熱於照顧別人的人，當有人受苦時，他實在無法坐視不管，尤其如果對方是Sherlock。  
  
　　再說，這裡也沒有什麼其他事情可以做，沒有手機，沒有電腦──任何的無線電子用品都沒有，如果加上Sherlock規律地起床運動，那對他來說真的會是人間地獄。顯然，議會派來守在莊園外的監督人員禁止這些東西，此外這棟房裡原本也沒有多少科技設備，Mycroft是個老派的人，不喜歡先進的電子產品干擾家裡的安寧。  
  
　　John的手貼上Sherlock的胸口，感覺他的心跳，又慢又穩，他的呼吸也是這樣。目前為止，喝下的血液大概大部分都已經消化，並希望得到安穩的休息。Sherlock沉睡的模樣有點像是野外瀕危的雪豹，John不想吵醒他。  
  
　　奇怪的是，Sherlock睡著的時候看起來並不像是吸血鬼，倒也不是說他醒著時都是那個樣子，只是他眼神背後的智謀、算計一直都是個很明顯的跡象，所以當他頭一次告訴John時，John才不難相信這是事實。睡眠掩蓋了他的特質，Sherlock才會顯得這麼……人類。  
  
　　John已經不是第一次猜想著Sherlock以前是什麼樣子，他想像他是個年輕有為的維多利亞人，渴望證明自己，對世界的運行充滿好奇。他曾懷疑過自己會變成什麼樣嗎？是否如他所想？歲月改變人們，Sherlock也見過許多John無法見到的，不知何故，他不覺得Sherlock與成長和年代久遠的人有什麼不同。  
  
　　John的肚子開始咕嚕地叫，打破片刻的寂靜，他呆愣地想著上一餐是什麼吃的，在這裡，時間失去了意義，是個黑暗與更黑暗的循環，唯一可以拿來當作依據的，就是Mycroft定時送上三餐給他的時候，John依稀記得傍晚早前吃了一些燉肉，顯然不夠，他需要養好自己的體力，要是他不能穩定供應新鮮的血液，那麼Sherlock的苦就挨得不值得了。  
  
　　John溜下床，挺住身子，站在冰冷的木質地板上。他穿著長袖上衣蓋住手腕上紅腫的痕跡，Sherlock兩邊交替著吸食，但是留下傷痕，而且因為癒合發出奇癢，當他看見Sherlock過度自責地盯著它時，John就覺得別讓他看見這些咬痕會更好。  
  
　　一旦Sherlock克服消化John的血液時大起大落的不適，他就會以可觀的速度增加喝下的血量。John手腕裡的那些小靜脈很快就會降低餵養的效率，他提議了好幾次，改從他的頸部來餵養，但是Sherlock堅決表示應該使用更安全的位置，直到行不通為止。  
  
　　上次的餵養，Sherlock完成之前開始痙攣，他痛得打滾，John被迫與他搏鬥，硬把他流血的手腕壓到Sherlock嘴裡，讓他痛苦地喝下，於是事情就這麼定了，在和半神智不清的Sherlock經過幾番折騰後，他們決定明晚開始從頸部餵養。  
  
　　John找到床邊的硬底拖鞋穿上，轉身替Sherlock蓋好被子，他希望疲憊的吸血鬼不會醒來發現他不見了，他大概會立刻推斷John去了哪裡，用個荒唐的觀察手段或是其它有的沒的，不過他還是不願意Sherlock獨自醒來。John傾靠在床邊，最後再撫摸他的頭髮，從他的臉上撥開。  
  
　　「我離開一下，等等就回來。」他小聲地道歉。  
  
　　然後，拿起那本舊書和裹著針織套的熱水袋，悄悄走出房間，留下Sherlock沉穩地睡著。  
  
　　莊園的走廊在白天也很昏暗，到了晚上更是散發著陰森恐怖的氛圍，空氣似乎很凝重，濃厚的壓迫感從四面八方逼來。John迅速跑下鋪著地毯的大廳，通過亮著微暗燈光的區域，那似乎完全無法照亮沿著天花板的陰影。  
  
　　大部分的僕人都是人類，因此作息都很規律，他徘徊的大廳裡距離長而且空蕩，黑暗中的一切看起來都不太一樣，他也還沒記下從一定位置往返的每條路徑，John來到一座深色木質雕花欄杆的螺旋式樓梯，這不是他們第一天走的那一座，不過他估計這裡可以通到底樓，會更接近他的目標。  
  
　　John不曾走出他分配到的空間外去探險過，但是他知道廚房的位置大概在中央的區域，他朝這個方向前進，希望會有一些指標，可以搞清楚確切的位置。他所經過的每間房間都是黑暗、空無一人，每扇門不是緊閉就是大開，裡面一片潻黑。他不禁懷疑這棟房子的全盛時期是什麼樣子，如果它有全盛時期的話。  
  
　　他走進一條冗長、陰沉的走廊，朝著中央而去，黃橙色的楔形光影從半掩的門中投射出來，雙重的聲音迴盪在空中，一台老舊的留聲機播放著輕柔、吵啞的雙重演唱歌劇。壓抑不住好奇心，John小心翼翼地走近門口。  
  
　　那是間大書房，大概就是Mycroft之前提過的那間，而老Holmes就背對著門口，直挺地站在盡頭。  
  
　　John安靜地四處張望，停在門前。整面牆，從地板到天花板陳列著開闊的書架，承載著厚重的手工裝訂書籍。一張大型辦公桌，中間放了一盞燈，還有大堆文件有組織性地堆疊著。看起來昂貴的地毯上有幾個皮椅，以供坐著閱讀，旁邊是已剩下餘燼的壁爐。  
  
　　「我向來熱愛瓦格納的歌劇，」Mycroft突然開口，指著旁邊的留聲機。「但是很可惜，這些舊唱片完全比不上原始演出的力與美，我欣賞過這齣1865年的首場演出，《崔斯坦與伊索德》，在慕尼黑歌劇院。」  
（瓦格納Wagner：德國作曲家，以歌劇聞名，譜曲也寫歌劇劇本，先是接承莫扎特、貝多芬的歌劇傳統，之後開啟浪漫主義的歌劇潮流，而《崔斯坦與伊索德Tristan und Isolde》瓦格納創作的一部歌劇。）  
  
　　John走進房裡，抱好手上的東西。「就是那對命運多舛的戀人在彼此的懷裡死去的故事嗎？」  
  
　　Mycroft關掉留聲機，轉身茫然地直看了John一眼。「是的。」  
  
　　「你常在書房裡獨自聽這種鬱悶的歌劇？」他問道，露出嘲諷的笑容。  
  
　　Mycroft歪著頭，沉思說。「最近已經變成一種習慣了。」  
  
　　吸血鬼從書房的另一端走來，站在John面前，有條理地拍去西裝上的灰塵。Mycroft低頭好奇地看了看John拿著什麼東西。「Sherlock還好嗎？希望不是什麼壞消息？」  
  
　　「今晚還不是，他在樓上睡著了，其實我本來是在找廚房的，不過既然你在這裡……你有沒有任何更準確的資料？」John問，並把書交給Mycroft。  
  
　　他隨意翻開書頁瀏覽了一下。「《Harvey的吸血鬼生理研究結果》，你打算治療我弟弟，Watson醫生？」  
  
　　「要是我對他的生理運作有些理解，我就能安心一點，或許也可以給他更多幫助，雖然正常人有的器官他也都有，但是它們的功能有很大的不同。」  
  
　　Mycroft皺起眉頭。「恐怕已經沒有其他的了，只要我們這個人種還存在著，有關吸血鬼的生理、文化、歷史和所有一切的書籍都會被取締，重點是我們不會生產我們存在的物證，大部分的知識都是經由口頭傳承，或者根本也沒有。不過還是有幾位膽識過人的吸血鬼學者，像這位Harvey，冒著危險暗中寫下相關資料，比起記錄我們生活上的複雜性，吸血鬼是非常注重安全。」  
  
　　「一定會有七十年代的研究參考，」John推斷說。「人類都是積極的狂熱份子。」  
  
　　「很多人類企圖寫出權威性的東西，可是沒人辦到，」Mycroft解釋著。「我們守口如瓶，不留痕跡，John，長老們非常不相任那些所謂吸血鬼宗族的盟友，並且會確保最具威脅性的聲音已經悄悄被扼殺了。」  
  
　　John無奈地搖頭。「那我該怎麼幫他？」  
  
　　「Sherlock是個求知欲過甚的人，我敢肯定多年來，他早已無聊到對自己的生理機能進行過徹底的實驗，怎樣才算『正常』或『異常』，目前他應該就是你的最佳資訊來源。」Mycroft如此提議。  
  
　　John深嘆了口氣。「也許事情完全結束後，我也該來寫本書了。」  
  
　　Mycroft瞇起眼睛，透露事情的危險性。「你最好別做這種事。」他警告說。  
  
　　「為什麼不行？為了要封我的口？」John憤慨地問。  
  
　　「議會不允許未經他們同意，就把任何資訊透露給正常人類，我們生活的每個細節、每個層面都是費心安排的，只有在有利的時候我們才會做。」  
  
　　「是啊，我敢說他們偉大的揭露也計劃得很嚴格，」他諷刺地說。「大家都知道諾曼第的照片是個意外。」  
  
　　「在地獄般的戰爭中保命的英雄？在無人生環的地方重拾希望？第二次世界大戰，除了最關鍵的入侵期間，我想不出還有什麼更好的時間點可以揭露我們的存在。」Mycroft平靜地說。  
  
　　John難以置信地盯著他，張大了嘴。「你是說他們……這一切都是他們計劃的？他們知道會發生什麼事，社會反彈……」  
  
　　「我們打了一場持久戰，John，一場非常漫長的遊戲，就像我跟你說的，」他刻意提示。「貓抓老鼠，互相閃躲。」  
  
　　John眨了眨眼，消化這項訊息。「在這裡工作的人大多數都是人類，」他說。「你不會是要說他們什麼都不知道、什麼都不能說吧。」  
  
　　「放心，如果我們不能確保讓他們三緘其口，他們是不會被雇用的。」  
  
　　「你們在控制他們？威脅嗎？」  
  
　　「應該說影響他們。」  
  
　　John稍微僵直了身子，不自覺地拱起右肩呈現防禦姿態，而Mycroft仍然保持平穩的目光接觸。  
  
　　「過了大廳再往下，右邊第三個門就是廚房了。」Mycroft帶著虛假的禮貌性笑容，告訴他。「找些有營養的東西好嗎？畢竟現在你的飲食就是Sherlock的飲食。」  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　奇蹟似的，當John走進廚房時，廚師正好清理廚房到最後一個階段。她介紹自己的名字叫Lenore，一名健壯的中年女子，態度嚴肅、毫不廢話，明顯是她工作區域裡的領導者。她瞧了一眼John疲倦的神態和皺巴巴的睡衣，指示他坐在木製工作台旁邊的空板凳上。  
  
　　「你就是那位不能變身的傢伙？」她問道，直觀地明白他是來找吃的，她打開冰箱門。  
  
　　「他們是這麼說我的。」John回答，將冷掉的熱水瓶放在流理台上，他傾身靠著工作台，手掌撐著下顎。「妳是人類？」  
  
　　Lenore在冰箱裡翻找，拉出幾個塑膠密封包裝的袋裝血液。「得有人來養活這群人，吸血鬼是不會做這種事情。」  
  
　　John有氣無力地笑了笑。「妳在這裡工作多久了？」  
  
　　廚師放回血袋，關上冰箱的門，將一盒雞蛋放在爐子旁邊。「喔，我整個人生，」Lenore說。「事實上，我整個家庭過去六代，大多數人從舊時代就留在這裡。」  
  
　　她準備動手做些炒蛋，看著廚師工作，John更加好奇。「所以妳算是從一出生就認識Sherlock和Mycroft了？」  
  
　　「是啊。」Lenore神秘地笑了一下。「他們的母親也是。」  
  
　　「妳是說他們的祖輩？我以為他們是男性。」  
  
　　「對於吸血鬼的祖輩來說，男女沒有什麼差別，我們成長的過程中也都視她為母親，她深居簡出，打扮的也很過時，很老，但是勢力很龐大。」她看了一眼John。「Holmes家族曾經是望族，相當自豪，隨著她的過世，時代也改變了。」  
  
　　「Mycroft仍然很自豪，」John說。「Sherlock也是，妳年輕的時候，他到底是什麼樣子？」  
  
　　「我還是個孩子的時候，Sherlock並不常出現，」她一邊回想，一邊攪拌食物。「我們很習慣他們的友善，但是他讓我們感到害怕，隨時進進出出的，從來不會特別打招呼。喔，會發生爭執，你會聽到他和他的哥哥會吵得很大聲，聽到吸血鬼情緒失控是件奇怪的事情，他們總是不動聲色。」  
  
　　John的手滑過工作台，掃出了一些麵包屑。「那麼……有人知道Sherlock是怎麼變身的嗎？一次偶然的機會？」  
  
　　她搖搖頭。「這些事離我出生的時候太久了，同樣也是在我們的祖父母出生之前發生的，這些下人也都沒有在說，我想只有Mycroft知道， Sherlock不曾告訴別人，就我所知，他從來不會跟別人說太多事情，真的。」  
  
　　「這不奇怪，他很執著於某些事情，其實是有很多事情。」  
  
　　「他向來是獨來獨往，做他自己的事。」她把蛋盛到盤子上。「這也是為什麼我們會這麼驚訝他把一個人類帶回家綁定。」Lenore把盤子跟叉子放到John面前，很有興趣地打量著他。「許多人對他的看法都非常兩極。」  
  
　　「我開始體會到了。」John說。  
  
　　這時廚房的門開了，一位黑髮女子揹著一個大皮袋走進來，她注意到John在廚房裡坐在Lenore旁邊，而停下腳步。  
  
　　「就是他嗎？」她問Lenore，走過來將沉重的袋子放在地上。她戴著多層次手鐲，金屬項鍊和手鐲上掛著護身符，她的衣服很暗，緊緊貼著她輕薄的身板，外面套了一件溫暖的毛皮大衣，她的頭髮與下巴齊長，讓John想起1920年代的女性。  
  
　　廚師點點頭，看著John。「Esther，我們的術法師。」他介紹說。  
  
　　Esther有略微蒼白的橄欖色皮膚，她銳利的棕眼觀察著John，一隻手把玩手腕上的小東西。她很漂亮，看起來年紀沒超過三十，如果是在一年前，John可能會像個傻子一樣拼命對她調情。  
  
　　「妳是吸血鬼？」John問道，盡可能表現得有禮貌一點。  
  
　　她默默地點頭，走過旁邊的流理台，翻開雞蛋盒子的蓋子，拿起了一個，側身繞過工作台邊緣走向他。  
  
　　突然間，她把蛋砸到工作台上，整個炸開，廚師驚訝地尖叫一聲，不過John幾乎沒有畏縮的動作。  
  
　　「老天啊，小姐！快被妳嚇死了，妳有什麼毛病啊？」Lenore吼著。  
  
　　Esther沒理會廚師，仍然盯著John。他回頭看過來，想知道她到底在搞什麼鬼，沒錯，他肯定會在她面前表現得像傻子一樣。  
  
　　她伸住兩根手指沾了沾噴灑出來的蛋黃，然後起身按住他的額頭，Esther唸唸有詞，John感覺到一股奇怪的暖流散發到全身，像是一陣哆嗦從她黏呼的手指傳開，流竄身體，再回到原點。  
  
　　「你的自癒能力很好。」她說道，移開手指，表情也放鬆下來。  
  
　　John晃動他的四肢，驅散這種奇怪的感覺。「妳剛才在做什麼？」  
  
　　「略讀了一下。」Esther露出一抹微笑，而廚師開始清理碎蛋殼。「評估這些關係到法術要解決的事情很重要，法術的效果要強，準備工作就越困難。」她瞟了一眼她帶來的袋子。「我已經為你們的綁定儀式做好準備，它能協助掌握兩位參與者的能量。」她抬起下顎，再次觀察他。  
  
　　John移開目光。「有看見什麼好玩的嗎？」  
  
　　「你的情緒和心理能量很明顯都集中在Sherlock身上，」Esther說道。「你們在這方面都差不多，我估計綁定儀式應該是不會有問題。」  
  
　　「我們會有什麼問題？不就是個法術嗎？」  
  
　　「成立的綁定會增強，但它不會建立一種結合，還是需要有真正的拉力、連結，無論多小，除非它存在於雙方體內，否則起不了作用。如果沒有固有的吸引力，你也無法利用人為製造，它會比誘捕更加困難。」  
  
　　「不好意思，那是什麼東西？」John問道。  
  
　　Esther挑起眉毛，像好這是基本常識一樣。「將一個人的意志鍛煉到可以壓過人類。」  
  
　　「精神控制？」  
  
　　「差不多，誘捕類似於典型的奴役，或者將吸血鬼的意思強加於人類的精神狀態上。過去的吸血鬼就是這樣約束僕人和餵養牲口的，這裡的人都是被誘捕過來，以防洩露他們的秘密。」  
  
　　「妳就是這樣？」John看向Lenore問道，她點頭。  
  
　　「綁定也有類似的元素，只是它這種緊密的連結是不能被強迫的，必須雙方心甘情願。」  
  
　　「那Sherlock還能控制我嗎？」  
  
　　「未經你的同意就不能，」Esther坦率地回答。「我不會僭越去反對它，到目前為止，它畢竟救了你一命，過去幾個星期，你已經明白你根本無法參與任何討論，關於你血液危險的真相會一直跟著你進到墳墓裡，奇怪的是議會居然會同意這種協議，真是前所未聞，但是我想，Mycroft的介入可能把他們推到懸崖邊了，他還是小有勢力的。」  
  
　　John揉著眼睛，現在非常晚了，現在他實在累到懶得去理這些事，只要Sherlock不臥床不起，以及陷入中毒的痛苦中，他們兩個還有得吵。但是說實話，他可能一直都沒從這個狀態恢復過。  
  
　　「要是我們真的碰上了，我們會解決的。」John無奈地說，他看了一眼還沒動過的食物，現在已經沒飢餓感了。  
  
　　「那些所有拿不定的事……我一點都不羨慕你的任務。」Lenore安慰地說。  
  
　　「我們別無選擇，」他說。「好吧，是我別無選擇。」  
  
　　「選擇跟你綁定，Sherlock這是作出很危險的決定，John，」Esther說。「你對他來說一定很特別。」  
  
　　John看著她，還皺了一下眉頭。特別，這是個很好的形容詞，從任何角度來看，從John的情況被發現的那該起，Sherlock就應該把他供出來，他應該要減少損失，放過自己，這才是唯一合乎邏輯的作法，唯一合理的事。  
  
　　但是他們已經在這裡了，被逼到絕望的角落，只剩一條出路。Sherlock──他所認識最有邏輯、最明智、最會算計的人，也曾權量過他的選擇，也認為John值得他冒這個險，這個想法的嚴重性，John也看得出來。  
  
　　他把盤子拉過來，不管他怎麼想都得吃東西，Sherlock還得寄望他穩定的體力，並繼續忍受餵養。  
  
　　「你有沒有被咬過？從脖子？」John問Lenore說，吃了一小口食物。  
  
　　廚師大笑了一會兒，靠在流理台上。「沒有，現在是不允許跟受雇的人進行餵養的。」  
  
　　「我們明天就要開始。」John看向Esther。「有什麼建議嗎？」  
  
　　Esther仔細反思。「對吸血鬼來說，這是非常原始、直觀的過程，讓他的直覺引導他，自然就不會傷害到你，你只需要專注在自己的反應上，照他說的去做，你就不會有事。」  
  
　　John拿著叉子在炒蛋上刮弄，一邊沉思，一定有什麼辦法能讓它更人性化、更有意義。綁定會預示一些他們生活轉變的跡象，John的餘生將會跟Sherlock緊緊牽在一起，他也早就在努力將他們的關係拉回正軌，這個重大的理念打動了他。  
  
　　「如果可以的話，我需要妳們的幫助，」他請求說，兩位女士對看一眼。「我得討好一位吸血鬼。」


End file.
